UNITY
by Alanna99
Summary: The Millennium is almost here, Circle Daybreak still need the fourth Wild Power. But now they have a new enemy. Soulmate couples are still trying to work out their relationships. And the fourth wild power isn't exactly a good choice. Will they and humans
1. Jez Hannah

UNITY - Chapter 1

''Watch it, otherwise you'll be drinking blood through a straw,'' Jez Redfern threatened her soulmate, Morgead Blackthorn, as he attempted to flick ice cream at her.

They lay on a thin blanket on a tiny private beach in Northern California, the sun scorching overhead. Morgead began to reply, ''Oh yea...'' when a cell phone went off, ruining the playful atmosphere. Jez rolled her eyes as she took out her cell phone and answered it.

''Jez, what's up?'', a crease appeared on her forehead as she frowned at what she was hearing on the phone. Briskly she said into the phone, ''On our way,'', then snapping it shut she hurriedly got up pulling on her leather jacket, Morgead a fraction of a second behind her.

''What's up?'' asked Morgead following Jez at full stride, getting in their Circle Daybreak rental Jez gave Morgead steel look, replying ''Trouble.''

Hannah watched Tierry replaced the phone in it's cradle, concern evident on his face. ''Are they ok?''

Turing stiffly he nodded, he was as shocked as Hannah at news they'd recieved not five minutes ago, now she, Tierry and others were calling all of the high profile Circle Daybreak soulmates for an emergency meeting tomorrow.

As Tierry turned to check some travel arrangements that needed making Hannah got out of her chair, and went to wrap her arms around Tierrys waist. ''It'll be straight, we can fix this,'' she tried.

But contrary to believing her he burst out, ''Alright! Eight people are already dead this last two weeks, but I was too confident, I missed the signs and people are dead because of me!''

Tightening her grip Hannah argued back, ''You not perfect, or a clairvoyant you can't foresee and stop everything, no matter how hard you try, but we can still do something about it now, catch the killer, stop any more murders.'' Tierry shook his head feebly for a moment. ''We know now, we can protect them.''

After a few seconds silence in which both just reveled at being close Tierry, in a different tone said ''They.., whoever they are, have only gone after soulmate couples who have humans in them, maybe it would be safer if you went away with the Wild Powers.''

Hannah pulled her hands away sharply, rounding on Tierry fully, ''And leave you here on your own. We're meant to fight this war together, humans, vampires, shapeshifters, witches, all of us! All this shows is Nightworlds attempts at destroying that union, and as much as it sometimes baffles me sometimes they all look up to us for an example if i run and hide...'' she trailed off, leaving Tierry to his own thoughts on what that would look like to the Daybreakers, like they were finished.

Pulling Hannah back toward him he mumbled into her hair, ''Alright,'' sighing, ''I just hope we can stop this, I can't loose you again.''


	2. Ash Thierry

**UNITY - Chapter 2**

**In the crowded entrance hall, a tall, lankyish, ash blonde guy was lent against a mid-nineteenth century marble statue, casually watching those arriving for the 'emergency meeting', his eyes changing color when he moved his head. His attention was drawn to the big double doors, through which came a youth about his age, 18, wearing a long black leather coat, and heavily soled boots, his chin length messy black hair parted to reveal emerald green eyes. With him was a girl, slightly shorter than him, with long flame-red hair and silvery-blue eyes, and wearing a motorcycle jacket and faded jeans.**

**Ash focused on her. So this was the first Wild Power, the one who'd killed Lily Redfern with the blue fire. He could tell from her physique she was a well trained fighter as she moved with careful precision that showed her mastery on her own body.**

**''Hey,'' came a voice to Ashs right, turning his head, he saw, Lady Hannah watching him, putting on his biggest grin he replied, ''Why Lady Hannah you honour me with your presence,'' he jokingly leered at her.**

**Smiling indulgently, Hannah shook her head, ''Come on, we're going to miss the meeting.'' Ash looked slightly taken aback.**

**''I'm invited?'' he asked frowning, he was only really a spy and muscle when it came to Circle Daybreak, not someone you'd involve in important decision making meetings.**

**''Of course, your as much apart of Circle Daybreak as I am,'' though still seeming unconvinced Ash pushed himself of the statue and followed.**

**Taking his seat Ash noticed that this was most definitely an important meeting, seeing all the Circle Daybreak key figures, Aradia, Maiden of all the Witches, Cybelle, Mother of all the Witches, the King and Queen of the first house of shapeshifters, their son, Galen Drache with his soulmate Raksha Keller and her blood-bond sister another Wild Power Illiana Harman. Then another distant relative Ashes, Delos Redfern, third of the known Wild Powers, and his soulmate, Maggie Neeley, also her brother whose name Ash forgot.**

**He also noticed his darling cousin, James and his soulmate, Poppy, unfortunately sat by yet another set of soulmates Quinn and Rashel, which was still somewhat of a novelty to Ash to see the once merciless Nightworlder being soulmates with not just any human but a vampire-hunter.**

**Coming through the door just then Ash caught sight of three girls, then did a decreet double-take after reallising they weren't just any people, they were his sister, Jade, Rowan and Kestral Redfern. But they were not alone, Jade was hand in hand with her darling Mark, then just behind them a sight that made Ashes breath stick in his throat, a girl, around 18 or so, with darkish, brown silky hair. The girl made a direct, if somewhat hesitant course in his direction.**

**Tierry looked around the meeting hall, receiving descreet nods of his security personal that gave the all clear, as the last few arrivals took their seats, including he noted with a small amount of satisfaction, a girl called Mary-Lynette, whom only he and one or two others knew to be Ash Redferns soulmate, the whole reason for his coming onto Circle Daybreaks side.**

**Standing up he waited as a hush fell over the room, then glancing solemnly at Aradia and Hannah he began. ''I know you're all eager to know why I called this conference in such haste, epecially so close to the Millennium,'' he paused their knowing already the impact his next words would cause, and wishing he needed not to say them because they weren't true. ''The Nightworld has new leadership, Red Fern, as you will all know as the first male Lamia has returned and along with two accomplices we are informed are his son and a unknown child of Hunter Redferns.**

**Muttering broke out then but Tierry continued on knowing that he'd best get it all out now than have to start it all over again.**

**''Since their emergence there have been an increasing number attacks on ex-Nightworlders,'' he swallowed the lump in his throat, using all his energy not to look at Hannah again, he finished ''these attacks largely focusing on soulmates, couples with human soulmates.''**


	3. Aradia Keller

**UNITY - Chapter 3**

**Although technically blind Aradia could see in her minds eye the varied looks of shock and worry on each persons face. But Tierry continued as ahrd as it was to speak so far, if he stopped now, he'd never get it out. '' This isw the reason this meeting was called, yesterday a Nightworld group of vampires, Shapeshifters and a Dragon attacked and killed Gillian Harmen and David.**

**Aradia was almost overwhelmed by the grief now emminating in the room, particuarlly that of Winnie, Illiana and Thea, all three of whom had form a close friendship with Gillian and indeed with each other. She herself had been friends with her, next to her Maggie gave her hand a supportive squeeze.**

**Keller exchanged a glance with Galen, both concerned about this new threat, though also alot of frustration for Keller, as the bond between Shapeshifters depended on her and Galen being alive, so niether had been allowed to take on any missions since their promise ceremoney. Tierry carried on speaking, despite the rising level of chatter.**

**''It is my sad duty to inform you that yesterday a Nightworld group of vampires, Shapeshifters and a Dragon attacked and killed Gillian Harmen and David**

**.'' Keller didn't hear what was said after that, Illiana had begun weeping copeously into Kellers shoulder, Galen wrapped his arms round both of them. Keller felt her rage bubbling, how sick of the Nightworld to kill those who'd been lucky enough to find their soulmates, all for being human. Circle Daybreak had held many conferences and meetings over it, which was how she'd met many of the others, including David and Gillian.**

**Kellers attention was finally drawn back to the meeting by a new voice speaking directly up at Tierry. ''and what are we going to do about?'' the speaker was niether upset or angry. Over Ilianas shoulder Keller could see the speaker was a vampire.**


	4. Quinn MaryLynnette

**UNITY - Chapter 4**

**Though niether Quinn nor Rashel had cried they both felt murderous toward the killers, but were destacted by the new speaker, Quinn honestly didn't know his name. He looked about 19, with brown hair so dark it could almost be black, and cold grey eyes. Quinn even found himself thinking why on earth this vampire was in Circle Daybreak, he didn't appear the type to sympathise with humans nor did he seem to have a soulmate.**

**Tierry replied, his voice hard, ''Stop them.**

**After that Tierry gave out assignments, non were compulsory, but all were excepted, the new Shapeshifter Princess, Raksha Keller and her soulmate even insisted that they be allowed to help, a point Tierry eventually allowed.**

**Quinn and Rashels assignment was on the team that would scope out the Nightworld find and with any look kill the people behind it, ultimately the three Redferns. The meeting ended but instead of going to talk it over with Ash, Rashel pulled him away. ''Hey!'' he began to protest but Rashel cut him off by pointing to Ashes companion. Who although looking somewhat shy was talking in earnst to Ash, their conversation ending in a kiss. Quinn just stood there his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. Ash!...and his HUMAN soulmate, although he'd known of course the reason for Ash leaving the Nightworld it was still a shock to see it. This time last year Ash had been as heartless as they came, merciless and cold, using humans like dogs used chew toys with an attitude to match.**

**Rashel flicked his chin, ''Close the barn door,'' she said casually with a smirk, then added in an even more amused tone, '' strange to see though.''**

**Nerves had been reeking havoc on Mary-Lynettes insides the whole plane ride here, but then she saw him and it all faded away, the look he gave her when he first saw her convinced her that all her worry about his having moved on being disproved.**

**Now he held her as he'd never let go, kissing her like there was no one else in the world ever mind the room. Not that there were many now the meeting had ended. Ash finally pulled back, but he still held her, and was looking at her with a look of utter tenderness. ''I'm going to have to kill Tierry though, for getting you involved in this. You know that's why I didn't come back right? This is dangerous I didn't want you to get hurt. Killed.'' but he couldn't quite look at her, his voice directed at the floor.**

**''I know you want to protect me, but this ...war, involves the whole world, including me. And what if I'd ost you without ever knowing why?'' Ash still wouldn't meet her gaze, so Mary-Lynette put her hand on his chin and tilted his face to hers, ''Well?''**

**Ash nodded, now lost in hers eyes, their mouths meeting for another kiss.**


	5. Morgead James

UNITY - Chapter 5

Crouching low outside the Black Iris club, Morgeads mind drifted to his soulmate, to her fury and frustration at not being able to do something until the Millenium, instead had to stay at Tierrys mansion like a good girl. He snorted at that, 'good girl' was hardly the words that first came to mind when he thought of Jez, stubborn, yes, fierce, hell yeah, but 'good girl', never.

It had killed him to leave her, he was half afraid she'd do something rash, but then again that was more his style, maybe that's why she'd wanted him to go, he was almost as frustrated as her with the lack of assignments for the Wild Powers and their soulmates.

Morgead watched as a swaggering Ash put a hundred dollar on the palm of the bouncer and waltz straight in not bothering to queue or even wait for a nod from the bouncer. This was not the first time Ash had gone undercover in one of these clubs but it was the first time he'd put on this act around his soulmate. It had gotten round the mansion pretty quickly that Ash Redferns soulmate, his reason for being a Daybreaker was here. Although it had been news to most that he'd even got a soulmate, the fact that she was human had blown a lot of peoples minds.

His soulmate followed behind him, doing a pretty good job at looking like a human slave. Morgead thought it was rather a dangerous assignment to send the girl on but she'd insisted and for the first time anyone knew of Ash lost an argument with a human. Speaking into his walkie talkie Morgead reported in ''All present on the outside, hows things inside?''

James gave an okay into his walkie talkie to Morgead then , took a sip of his drink, a vulgar alcoholic concoction some girl had brought him, she'd gone to Ash the second he came through the door. His cousin sauntered over, his acting flawless. ''Well hello dear cousin, good to see you out and about again, now that witch is out of the picture.'' an infatuation with a witch was the cover reason James had been absent from the Nightworld, a lie Circle Daybreak had helped circulate, it had even got James's parents talking to him again.

James nodded, playing his part as well as Ash played his. ''I see your keeping yourself busy,'' James observed.

''Very.'' he looked at James thoughtfully, '' Actually now that you mention it I could do with someone to watch over this slave here, you know with me being so busy and all.''

James raised his eyebrows, ''And why would I want to do a thing like that,'' Ashes posse watched this interaction between the cousins with interest.

''Well if your not hungry, I'm sure I could find someone who'd like her..'' he trailed off.

James rolled his eyes but looked Mary-Lynnette thoughtfully. ''It would be for all night?'' Ash nodded carelessly. ''Alright, I'll...'' he smiled darkly, ''look after it.''

When Ash and Co wondered off, both James and Mary-Lynnette breathed a sigh of relief. James dropped his Ash immitation, ''You alright,'' he asked, knowing that this must be a somewhat unpleasant for her to see the former Ash.

Mary-Lynette nodded, grimacing, ''I had to see it sometime, I guess, we'll be stronger when we know each other. But it's kind of a shock how different he is with me to how he was.'' she looked over at Ash again as some floozy was hanging of him like baggy clothing.

James smirked, ''He was alright sometimes, especially when he was younger, but I think it was the enclave, and growing up there, maybe.''

''Yeah, maybe,'' mumbled Mary-Lynnette in reply, her eyes determinedly looking anywhere but Ash.

Ash better realize how lucky he is. Thought James, the fact she is sitting there while he's acting like that, she is a really decent person.


	6. Rashel Poppy

**Nightworld - UNITY - Chapter 6**

**Well this is boring, decided Rashel Jordon she sat in a dark corner of the black iris club watching for any new faces coming in who could be in the area and connected with Red Fern.**

**Ash was surrounded by a harem of girls, all in very little too tight clothing. At least James had Mary-Lynnette to talk to. Scanning the room again, more out of habit than real observation, Rashel noticed a new face had come in. A guy around 19/20, his hair was black, cut short with eyes as black as coals. He scanned the room like she was doing, so she quickly ducked her head like a lowly human toy would. When she looked at him again, his gaze was firmly locked on Mary-Lynnette.**

**Sensing a possible situation, Rashel left her table getting closer to James table. The stranger reached their table, then leaning down, his spoke quietly to James. Whatever he had said, James was clearly declining. The stranger now wore what Rashel could only describe as as an oily smile, but niether his change of expression nor his words seemed to persuad James of his point. After a few more brief words the stranger walked away, not quite disguising a sour expression and a huffy walk. **

**Rashel briefly nipped into a niche, reporting the stranger and berating the agents outside for not reporting the strangers arrival. However when they reported back no one had seen him. ''He must have already been inside before we secured the place,'' reported Raksha Keller, sounding quite pissed off about the fact.**

**Brilliant, thought Rashel, how many more surprises were there that Circle Daybreak didn't know about. She inconspicuously retook her seat. Over the next hour, various Nightworlders bought her drinks, but no one bothered James or Mary-Lynnette again. But Ashes little group was way too large to be considered small any more, he had appoximately 20-30 girls around him, and considering how private and exclusive this particular Black iris club was that was quite a feat as the place only held a hundred people in the main room. Rashel felt sorry for Mary-Lynnette, having to watch all those flaky and shallow whores swoon over him, but they both played their parts perfectly, especially considering that this was Mary-Lynnette first mission and before this her most covert experiance was finding a goat killer. **

**Things were going well, since the surprise stranger from the back rooms. Yeah when Rashel totally over reacted putting everyone on high alert, but more to appease Rashels temper more than anything. Guess she was right, decided Poppy North, as a guy matching the description of the mystery guy let a van load of hired muscle in the backdoor.**

**''Poppy here,'' she began into the walkie talkie, ''mystery mans letting some thugs in, Jamie, watch out!''**

**''How many?'' Rashel whispered back, before James could reply. Tally it quickly in her head, she replied ''Twelve, plus the first guy.''**

**''Shit,'' Rashel cursed quietly, ''we're screwed,'' Poppy silently agreed**

**''No we're not ,'' Raksha Keller interupted. She had been put in charge of this mission. Well we definately learnt something, thought Poppy grimly. ''Even if that clowns got the goons to deal with Ash, non of us have to get involved. Especially as we need to be able to come back here, it's the best place in Vegas for these Nightworld bigshots.'' Poppy knew everyone understood , but was glad she didn't have to make that call. Keller was right, trying to save James would expose them, possibly, lose Circle Daybreak this vital infomation port.**

**But Poppy couldn't help the anxiety building in her chest, nor the fear that had taken a hold of her heart. James with just Mary-Lynnette against twelve, plus one, Nightworld heavies, the odds weren't looking good.**

**Poppy refocused herself on what Keller was saying as she gave out contingency orders, but one thing was clear James was on his own on this one.**


	7. Galen Raven

**Nightworld - UNITY - Chapter 7**

**Galen watched as Keller, like a good army general, concealed her emotions perfectly, while giving out the dangerous, but needed assignments. He was glad Thierry had finally let them away from Circle Daybreak, even if was only for a few hours, but it seemed to animate Keller who was thriving in her command role before.**

**Now things looked as if they might turn deadly. James and Mary-Lynette were trapped, and Ash was going to have to watch his soulmate die. Although it had been a shock learning that Ash had a soulmate - and a human one at that - had shocked most of Circle Daybreak bar those who already knew, as Ash's former reputation was infamous.**

**A new voice suddenly interupted Keller on the radio, ''Hold up, a limo just pulled up,'' , that was Raven Mandril, if his memory was correct she was a friend of Jez Redfern, one of the Wildpowers. They waited a few moments, for a further update. Finally losing patience, Keller asked, ''Well?''**

**Sounding hesistant, Raven answered, ''Red Fern.''**

**Usally Raven Mandril was a confident, if quiet charecter, but even she had been hesitant to say whom she suspected the new arrival to be. Indeed she felt something verging on embarressment in herself after she'd reported into the radio the newcomers identity.**

**But she was sure, besides the fact these little worms that passed for the club owners had come to greet him like royalty, she'd heard one of the bodyguards refer to him as Mr Fern. Looking from Red Fern, Raven looked to Morgead's hiding place, meeting his confirming gaze as Keller finally replied, ''Are you sure?''**

**''Positi...'', but she'd finished her affirmation, Morgead cut across her, ''I can confirm, these guys are falling over themselves to kiss this guys behind.''**

**No one had much to say this, another moments silence ensued. Raven taking a deep breath, this guys presence scared her, she could feel the Power radiating of him. The guy, Red Fern, looked the part, slicked back blonde hair, he was tall, wearing a **

**crisply cut, dark blue suit. He was also a bit of a looker, if you were into the classical beauty thing, high cheek bones, pale complexion, etc.**

**Having to reorganise for the second time, Keller didn't sound at all flustered, ''Right, this is too dangerous, everyone move out, James, you and Mary-Lynnette first.''**

**Not everyone was willing to obey like a good little soldier, Raven bit back a smirk as Winnie argued, no one else had ever tried arguing with the shapeshifter when it came to orders, at least not these days.**

**''Boss! We've got him, if we leave now, he'll do it again,'' Ravens smirk turned sour at that, they all knew IT was. But orders were orders, they all quietly slipped away, meeting at a redevous point on The Strip. Lastly was Keller and Galen. But there was no sign of Ash Redfern, whose absence was quickly explained.**

**''We got in touch with Thierry, Ash is going to get on the inside.'' the brown haired girl who Ash had waltz in the place with turned pale.**


	8. Ash MaryLynnette

**UNITY - Chapter 8**

**Ash tossed back another shot as he laughed along with a joke Red Fern had just told, it wasn't really funny to Ash now, a variation of a Vermin joke. Ash knew Red had an eye on him, like many Nightworlders he'd probably heard of Ash's wasted potential, how he squandered his life away in clubs though he had the potential for anything.**

**''So Ash, my sources tell me that you knew Quinn,'' yeah he bet, but Ash was playing dumb about Reds real identity,''Is that true?''**

**Ash shrugged, ''I knew him, vermin lover, don't know him anymore.'' he replied bluntly. Reds smile widened, Ash continued telling him what he wanted to hear, ''But for that he'll die at the Millennium anyways, Daybreakers, all love and no brains.''**

**Although conversation turned away from, Quinn, the millenium and certain Nightworld traitors were discussed. Now Ash understood why he'd been invited out of the blue instead of having to drop hints. Red was checking him out, no doubt about it. But for what was something he didn't want to think about.**

**He'd been as secure as he could physically could be, in hiding his work for Circle Daybreak, but if he was found out now, he was a dead vamp, no question. And he'd never see Mary-Lynnette again.**

**He forced his mind onto the conversation the rest of their little group was having, something about animal blood. Red Fern seemed to notice his disinterest, ''Not quite up to your usual standards?'' he asked only half joking, Ash could tell.**

**''Nothing personal, just hungry,'' he replied cooley, respectful enough not to piss anyone off but vague enough not to arouse suspicion.**

**''Well, by all means don't let us keep you.'' inwardly relieved Ash got up to leave. But before he did Red slipped him something. As ever he played it cool and waited until he was safely in the car going back to the headquarters before he checked it out. A business card, it said, 'Red Fern courgeally invites Ash Redfern to a closed party on December 5th at the Ceasars Palace.'**

**Ash had barely walked through the door of the room that he shared with Mary-Lynnette when, unable to control herself she threw herself into his arms. Instinctively Ash wrapped his arms around her, she relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief. She had been fine all night in the Iris club, not even that perverted vampire who'd attempted to 'buy' her off James. But when she heard that Ash had stayed there on his own, with no back-up, she's come closer than she ever had in her life to hyperventilating, and passing out at the same time. **

**She snuggled closer rubbing her cheek on his shirt, not even caring that it smelt of smoke and alcohol. Eventually he pulled back and smiled down at her. ''Miss me?'' he asked, cupping her face in his hand.**

**Mary-Lynnette seemed to realise all at once that he had one arm wrapped tightly around her, the other stroking her face and her arms were around his neck. She pressed herself to him, covering his mouth with hers before he could say another smart-ass comment. **

**They'd had the heart-to-heart, now they just needed each other. Mary-Lynnette had been horrified at when Ash told her about the Millennium after the meeting. But she understood that what he and Circle Daybreak did was important.**

**Although having little experiance still in the boy/girl relationship thing, it still felt like the most natural thing in the world the way they ended up in up bed. Not all the way - as much as she loved Ash she didn't feel ready for sex. So at some unearthly hour when the sound frantic knocking woke them from slumber Mary-Lynnette couldn't help but flush slightly. Ash was topless and her own top had ridden quite far up as well.**

**Their door opened, Ash noticing her embarressment rebuked the intruder. ''Excuse me but..'' but he only got the first three syllables out but the light flicked on as the lightnight callers walked in. **

**''As much as you desperately beauty sleep Redfern, we gotta go, so get your ass out,'' the speaker stopped abruptly as she finally realised the somewhat personal position her audience was in.**


	9. Aradia Morgead

**UNITY - Chapter 9**

_Four sillouettes stood against a blood-red sky, three had longish hair that whipped behind them, the other had short hair. Lightening streaked through the sky, illuminating them._

_The first had flame red hair, and silvery blue eyes, another had hip length blonde hair and bright violet eyes. Beside her was a boy with ear length brown hair and golden hawk-like eyes, all had expressions of determination and focus._

_The fourth stood slightly apart from the others, indecision and conflict in her ever changing eyes, her long black hair like a dark aura. She was taller than the other two girls and only slightly shorter than the boy._

_A cloud of darkness began to decend upon the four. Three of them seemed to be appealing to the fourth, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights._

_Sensing a presence the girl turned slightly from the others, looking to where she felt it. The darkness was almost on them now. The girl looked between the presence and the other three, indecisive._

_The other three took out identicle, black handled, silver bladed daggers, and unsheathing them they cut themselves simultaineously - the blonde one flinching slightly - , the blue fire erupted, surging toward the cloud of darkness, pushing it back. Sweat trickled down their faces with the effort._

_The dark haired girl now held a fourth dagger, starring at it as if not really seeing it. Blue against black...the image began to fade..._

**Aradia Harmen sat bolt upright in bed, sweating a copeously as the youths in her dream. Dream? No, vision, she was sure. Quickly she reached on her bedside table, fumbling slightly she flipped open her cell phone and hit speed dial.**

**''Hello?'' anwered a professional, but slightly groggy voice after the fifth ring.**

**''I need to speak to Thierry Descoudres, now, it's an emergency!''**

**''Uh, who is this?'' the not entirely awake voice at the other end finally retorted.**

**Aradia rarely lost her temper, few had ever seen her lose her cool, except for once when she was young and Grandma Harmen had embarrassed her to teach her a lesson. ''Look here, I'm Aradia Harmen, Maiden of all the Witches and if Thierry Descoudres isn't on this phone in thirty seconds I'll show you why!'' the guy on the other end snapped to it while Aradia took a few deep breaths regaining her control.**

**''Thierry here...''**

**Rubbing sleep from his eyes, Morgead noticed a smirking Quinn sit across from him in the van. ''What are you so perky about, it's like four AM!''**

**Pretending to look innocent Quinn replied him, ''Oh I can't say, but,'' he looked toward Ash who now joined them, ''Ash can.''**

**Looking more asleep as Morgead Ash just looked blankly at Quinn. ''What are you on about?'' he grumbled.**

**'Oh nothing just you and a certain,...someone, this morning. Good job by the way it's hard work shocking Rashel, but I think you did great.''**

**Morgead guessed from the alien blush that swept up Ash's face was for. ''Ooh someone got luckly last night.'' he and Quinn broke off sniggering. Ash looked awake now, awake enough that if looks could kill they'd have been long dead.**

**But as he opened his mouth to give a scathing reply, the rest of the team joined them. ''Hey,'' Mary-Lynnette murmured shyly. Morgead had to hold back another laugh, Ash had a funny expression on his face, somewhere between, clamping his jaw shut to stop a retort escaping and a smile.**

**On cue Rashel, pointedly avoiding looking at Ash and Mary-Lynnette, spoke up, ''Is everyone clear? This is an exstraction, no heroics. I'll be leading out team, Keller will lead the other. The targets are two witches, Beryl and Citrine Harmen.''**

**''Uh yeah about that?'' Ash interupted, ''Why on earth do we have to get out of bed at such an unearthly hour to do so?''**

**Alll embarressment forgotten, Rashel instead looked peeved at Ash pertness. ''Because,'' she said, she said slowly as if explaning to a very young child, ''they are related to the fourth Wild Power and they need to be safe, so they can tell us where to find her.''**

**A stunned silence followed this, nobody but Quinn, Rashel, Keller and Galen had been briefed that this was a Wild Power mission. After that Rashel finnished her orders, and a new air of purpose settled over the team - which included Rashel, Quinn, Ash, Morgead, Mary-Lynnette, Winnie, Raven, Val, and Thistle - when thay arrived the house that was their target was in total darkness and the street silent as death itself.**

**Morgead along with Quinn, Ash and Val were the main muscle, they guarded the door as Winne let their team in. Kellers team was on the look out all around the house and down the street.**

**But as silent as things had been they suddenly becam that loud as chaos erupted. Kellers team were suddenly bombarded with what Morgead saw as two teams made up of shifters and vampires. A third smaller group - witches - went straight for the door.**

**Fools thought Moregead. What did five withches think that they could do against four vampires? Keller was calling a retreat. What? Morgead thought as he pushed one of the witches - no bigger than Thistle almost - and followed the others to the van. **

**Ahead he noticed Rashel hurrying two women he didn't know into their van. About to join them he stumbled, something had hit him, it was like his blast power, but he couldn't sure. Ignoring his elbow pouring blood he hoisted himself up and kept going, Ash on his left as they jumped inside. **

**Over the radio, Kellers voice was shouting. ''Rashel, you can't go back. We need to go, now!'' Then Morgead saw it, the witches, whom he'd dismissed as unimportant had surrounded the made vampire, he appeared to have taken the full brunt of that blast that had caught Morgead.**

**Rashel screamed her protests as the doors slammed shut and the van pulled away. Ash and Val held her back.**


	10. Merric Jez

**UNITY - Chapter 10**

**Thrity-six hours later Merric Falleron walked briskly through the Circle Daybreak headquarters, toward the private office of Thierry Descoudres himself. The mansion had been bustling for the last day and a half with the rumor that the fourth Wildpower had been found. Many were eager to believe it with the Millennium being less than three weeks away.**

**It must be true, decided Merric, for Thierry to call him back from his deep-cover mission so soon. Hand raised about to knock on the door, he paused, listening to the discussion already going on within.**

**''...it might not be a good idea, Thierry. It's more dangerous than ever and...'' stated a female voice that was cut off, a voice Merric recognised as that of Thierry's soulmate, Hannah Snow.**

**'' I know, but he should know, if what Aradia saw was true - and I believe it was - then he's more deeply involved in this then most of us, he has the right to choose, I'm sure we'd want the same.'' He finnished solemnly.**

**Squaring his shoulders, Merric knocked and walked in. Thierry sat at his desk, with Hannah sat oppisite. They both looked round at him as he walked in, clearly not realising he'd overheard part of their conversation. Hannah rose, walking round the desk to stand beside Thierry.**

**Thierry indicated to Hannahs vacated seat, he declined, getting straight to the point, ''Whats this about?'' he asked flatly.**

**Nodding, Thierry reached into a draw, pulling out what looked like a picture, but didn't show it him, instead he asked, ''Do you know someone called Scarlet Redfern''**

**Merric frowned, he hadn't, ''No.''**

**''I think you have,'' commented Thierry, now he laid the photo down, Merric upon seeing it's subject, sat down heavily. ''Charlotte...'' he breathed. Reaching for the picture he noted it was dated as yesterday. Wild eyed he looked at Thierry. ''What..?...How?''**

**''She's alive, Merric,'' confirmed Thierry.**

**Merric looked again at the picture. It was most deffinitely her, same thick, long black hair, her gorgeous eyes that changed colour with the light. She wore tight black faded jeans, a basic black top and leather boots and a jacket, both covered in decorative, silver zips and buckles.**

**But her expression hurt him with a physical pang, it was so cold, yet hateful at the same time. Nothing like her old wild and dangerous look that he'd fallen for.**

**''You asked about, someone,.. Scarlet Redfern? What does she have to do with Cha..her?'' he asked finally.**

**In a neutral tone, Thierry indirectly answered, '' Scarlet Redfern is a high rising figure in what is left of the Nightworld, responsible for various attacks and tortures of Circle Daybreak oppratives. Several attacks and infultrations of our facilities and supposedly masterminded the spate of Soulmate kidnappings last month. There's even rumor that she's going to move openly to gain control of San Francisco. And she is the one who kidnapped Quinn.''**

**Thierry listed several more transgressions that they'd managed to associate with this girl, Merric listened, uncaring. How did this concern Charlotte?''**

**''We found out very little about her background though,'' he continued, unaware, or uncaring of his audiences less than raptured attitude. '' What we managed to dig up is her mother was a witch of Circle Twilight and her father, is Hunter Redfern.''**

**Merric froze, Thierry had his full attention now. Now he understood why Thierry looked as if he were on the edge of a cliff about to take the plunge. But wanting to deny it a little longer he pushed his nagging suspisions away, just a moment longer, remaining calm, he asked, ''And who was her mother?''**

**Dropping all pretences now, Thierry answered bluntly, ''Amerie Harmen.'' Merric closed his eyes, hoping to block out the cold truth, so close and painfull. Now his mind flashed back...**

_A semi-dark club, music pulsating, girating bodies on the dance floor. Merric moved back to lean more comfortably in his chair, leaving the human girl to slump._

_Then a girl caught his attention. She was hot! No doubt. Skin tight bustier and leather pants, black hair wild about her shoulders. Wiping his mouth he got up, a develish smile lit his lips when he caught her attention. Now they moved together, grinding pelvis's..._

_Hours later he moved his hand caressingly along her waist, their mouths locked he leaned into her, pressing her against the wall. Sometime after that she detatched herself and left, leaving him smiling wolfishly. Satisfied he left, planning on deffinite return visit. Then realising he didn't even know her name..._

**Coming back to the present he opened his eyes. ''Your sure it's her?'' he croaked.**

**Thierry nodded grimly, now Hannah chose to speak, ''We know this is hard, but she needs to be stopped.'' it was a fact, not a tactful enquiry. Merric nodded knowing what he had to do.**

**''I'll do it.''**

**The two soulmates looked at each other, sharing the sympathy he would not appreciate them expressing.**

**''Merric, you don't have to, we just thought you had the right to know.'' Hannah offered.**

**Resigned, Merric shook his head, this was his responsibility.**

**Aradia repeated again what she had seen - though Jez could repeat the details word for word - they were looking for a detail they had maybe missed. All three Wild Powers were there with their soulmates, including Morgead. And, oddly the same youth who'd interupted Thierry the other day - Merric she thought his name was - she was sure he'd been assigned an undercover job though.**

**Jez wasn't eager to find this girl, there were certain details from the vision that worried her about this girl. Her hesitation for one.**

**Jez couldn't help but fidget, from next to her Morgead put a hand on hers and squeezed it reassuringly. Though she'd never admit it she was glad she could lean on Morgead whenever for emotional support. He'd hoped things would improve as they found the second then then third Wild Power. But Jez only became more frustrated and yeah scared.**

**''So what's the plan?'' Rashel asked impatiently her tone clipped. ''We arn't just gonna wait around are we?''**

**Jez felt sympathy for her - Quinn had been captured on a mission to get some witches who were related to the Wild Power. It was hoped that they, as the girls aunts would know where she was. But to add another kick up the backside, they hadn't even seen her in over a nine months.**

**On top off that, Keller nearly died when a surprise enemy turned up, Scarlett Redfern. That's how they'd gotten Quinn.**

**That were at a dead end and now had the added pressure of finding Quinn - if he were still alive.**

**''We...'' began Thierry, but stopped as Lupe came charging through the doors.**

**''Boss!'' Lupe stopped and reddened as she realised she'd interupted a very important mission. Hannah rose to be on the same eye level as the Shifter who was clearly worked up about something.**

**''It's alright, Lupe. What's the problem?''**

**Still panting slightly her words came out in a rush.**

**''Scarletts been spotted, with Quinn - he's alive. They're heading out of town. We're trailing them. They were on the strip about twenty minutes ago!''**

**''Goddess,'' Jez breathed. **

**Rashel shot out of her seat. ''Thierry, we've got to go after them!''**

**Thierry - Jez could see - was worried about Rashels emotional state, but obviously remembered that she dealt with worst situations - but barely.**

**''Go,'' Thierry nodded at those who was to go to. Jez made to leave her seat also. ''Jez, you can't. Scarletts too powerful, you'd be captured and killed and then where would we be? 'Four less one and darkness triumphs!''**

**The oppratives left - including Morgead - and Jez slumped in her seat scowling.**


	11. Scarlett Merric

**UNITY – Chapter 11**

Closing her cellphone with a snap, Scarlett glanced at the mirror briefly, checking her appearance. Fine, as usual, her eyes purposely cold, blocking out the rest of the world, although up close, looked gaunt she thought. But it didn't bother her at all, not anymore.

**The prisoner kneeling on the floor looked up at her defiantly. John Quinn – the traitor. Fiercely she struck him across the face, when he looked back at her, she saw a trickle of blood from one side of his mouth.**

''**He won't talk,'' grunted con of the 'wolves. She ignored him, still half fascinated with Quinn's deep crimson red blood. A weaklings blood, she thought haughtily. He could never bear what she had.**

''**Bring him,'' she ordered, and she headed out of the warehouse door. Already she was bored with this job, her surroundings were a mass of solid monotonous green. Quinn wouldn't talk, this was just something to keep her busy, she couldn't be inactive for long her veins burned for something, anything to do.**

**Suddenly breaks squealed as two white, unmarked vans pulled up, twenty or so people jumped out almost before the vehicles had come to a halt, surrounding them. Ask and ye shall receive, she mused.**

**Statistically they were outnumbered, with only here and those two idiot 'wolf henchmen. But instead of panicking a smile snaked onto her face, every bit as evil and dark as she felt. Minutely she let her muscles relax, loosening, letting the power flow through her.**

**The first few Daybreakers ran at her. Fools!. She thought coldly and almost carelessly thrust a hand out toward them, and like rags dolls they flew 15 foot into the air, landing finally with a resounding thud. The others regarded her more caution now.**

**Raising her chin in a challenging gesture, she reveled in the fact that none of these would relies until too late that while many vampires had acquired this power recently, most could only manage two or three blasts, with nowhere near as much power.**

**Systematically she delivered another three blasts, tiring not at all, her cold smile shining as her heart of ice rejoiced at the pain it's blood was causing. The Daybreakers regrouped, their leader coming forward. She had hair as black as hers.**

''**You outnumbered Scarlett, release Quinn and come quietly'' Throwing her head back Scarlett gave a bark of fierce and terrible laughter at this. Looking the human directly in the eyes, Scarlett retorted, ''You should really recount your odds vermin.'' Taking a stake from a hook on her belt she leveled it a t Quinns heart, ''You may be 'The Cat', Rashel Jordan, but I am a Redfern.'' Her smile widened at the look of half concealed fear on the vampire hunters face.**

**Giving her a firmly triumphant look, Scarlett, instead of staking Quinn swiftly blasted Rashel, Quinn called out to her. Too late! Rashel went flying as a third van pulled up.**

**Looking bored, Scarlett tossed the car keys to one of the 'wolves, saying, ''Bring the car,'' they scurried of to do as she'd ordered.**

**Turning to blast more of the Daybreakers, she nearly ended up nose to nose with someone, about to blast them she heard a sound. Like a voice from an ethereal from a forgotten dream, it called, ''Charlotte!''**

**Firmly she clamped down on the alien emotions that had emerged at that sound. But the'r proximity stole her breath, and with a jolting shock she realized she _knew_ him! Her blank face shattered and she stumbled back.**

**His arms caught hers, holding her upright, then finally she looked into his eyes. They were such a deep sea-blue colour she could almost smell the sea, his skin had a brownish tinge that showed his Spanish heritage.**

**He whispered, ''Es realmente usted (**_It's really you!_**),'' in a wondering voice, ''Mi soulmate. (**_My soulmate_**)'', then more quickly than she could've thought possible he covered her mouth with his. He was niether gentle nor hurtful but more desperate. She returned his kiss for a moment.**

**Then shooting through the pink haze that now enveloped the pair, black lightening struck her. But although it hurt she did not shout out, instead a sheet of ice descended over her again, harshly she shoved him away. He was so shocked he stumbled backwards.**

**Her warning system alerted her to some danger, turning – too late – she realized as something coming toward her flashed, at the last possible millisecond something shoved her sideways.**

**A sharp sting told her the dagger – probably silver – had missed her but nicked her cheek. Instinctively she somersaulted in the general direction of her idiot 'wolves'. They were hauling Quinn into the car.**

**Looking back once, she saw the boy looking shell shocked, his eyes wide as if seeing a stranger. But she no longer cared.**

**Merric stared numbly at the black stain on the dagger he'd retrieved, it appeared to be decomposing the silver. It was blood.**

**Her blood.**

**Rage filled him, if the wooden handle had caught her in the wrong place she'd be dead now. But everyone else seemed to be buzzing about something he'd missed. In came Thierry, he was angry, that was blatantly obvious and Merric knew why. Nothing could excuse it, not the fact he hadn't seen her in eight months and thought her dead the last two, nothing would excuse that he'd lost his head and they'd gotten away with Quinn.**

**But before Thierry could say a word, Rashel - who'd come in after him – let loose. ''How could you? She was the enemy! I've heard of diversionary tactics, but Jesus Christ! You took that to a whole new extreme!'' she was shouting fully, and Merric didn't blame her one bit. They'd become somewhat friends in their shared time at Circle Daybreak, they'd been each others first friends here really, even if he didn't know Quinn. And now he'd let her soulmate be kidnapped.**

**Mary-Lynnette tried to calm her, but Merric knew he deserved it, especially as to everyone else he'd lost his head and randomly kissed her.**

**Most people, including Rashel didn't know why Merric had joined Circle Daybreak, so to them there was no logical explanation. **

**Rashel was still rebuking him, but finally Thierry seemed to think she'd said enough and held up a hand to silence her, though her eyes still screamed rage.**

**Knowing Thierrys eyes were on him Merric looked straight back at him. His own gaze, however shamed, was strong.**

**Merric couldn't take it any more, now others had begun arguing. It wasn't that he needed to justify his own actions, more he needed to defend her.**

''**She's my soulmate!'' he burst out. Now a deathly silence fell over te room. Rashel looked at him again, understanding in dawning on her face.**

**Surprising him however, the first person to speak was Ash Redfern, he'd been quiet until now and he and Merric had never really had a converstion about anything other than business. ''How long have you known?''**

''**I knew Charlotte was over a year ago. That's who I knew her as. Charlotte Dunlath, she lived with some witches in New York. She wa sraised human.'' He took a breath and continued. ''She found out she was a witch, then half vampire just before I met her. But I never heard her call herself … Scarlett.'' He, shrugged, unable to think of what else to say.**

**Ash spoke again, ''So how'd she go over to the dark side?'' he asked, Mary-Lynnette elbowing him in the side.**


	12. Scarlett Aradia

**Outwardly Scarlett appeared calm and cold inwardly she was confused. Who was he? He seemed so familiar to her, enough that she'd kissed him. But she couldn't seem to remember his name – had she ever known it? She didn't know. She'd been going over it in her mind the whole drive down from Las Vegas to San Francisco.**

**But one thing was for sure he must be forgotten, besides the fact that romantic situations were a distraction he was a Daybreaker, one of his comrades had tried to kill her with a bamboo handled blade, she mustn't forget that. Red would know.**

**The car pulled up to the hotel Red had said he'd meet them at, Quinn was taken roughly from the car by the wolves as Scarlett gracefully got out. She left them to it, she was going to get weak soon, she hadn't seen hadn't seen Red in nearly two weeks and her first encounter with a vampire in that time was Quinn.**

**She walked quietly into the dimly lit hotel room Red was already there. She halted until he noticed her, upon doing so he smiled, a warm, even fatherly smile. But it wavered at closer inspection of her. She knew she had color in her cheeks, that last battle mixed with lack of blood would be noticeable only to Red.**

**Not speaking she merely held out her arm. On the underside the presence of the essence was obvious, her black blood showed through where both normal humans and Nightworlders showed blue blood. It was hers. The Essence resided in very few, and it took some very powerful rituals to acquire it. But the rewards were more than worth it.**

**It didn't merely increase Power and so on. It increased everything from her vampire powers to her strength, healing time, speed and agility and her other magicks. Not to mention the ultimate power any vampire would kill for……immunity to wood.**

**But it wouldn't work if she were low on power like now. Also unlike normal vampires she didn't just drink human blood. Some of the more powerful aspects of the Essence required another type of blood – vampire blood – that was really the only slight downside to it, so not much of one she had decided long ago.**

**Red indicated to her to come, he stood up to meet her, closely scrutinizing her veins, ''Dear me, we have been a busy girl.'' He commented, but that was not the truth. The reality was she'd had to much energy to 'sit tight' as Red had ordered and had reverted to her former partying self – secretly of course.**

**Seeming to be talking telepathically now, Red looked away, Scarlett went to the window, wanting to feel the cold night air on her face. She let a small smile grace her lips at the spectacular view commanded by the penthouse of Golden Gate bridge. She remembered how, when she had first come to San Francisco someone – she couldn't remember who – had taken her to the very top of the bridge. The view and experience had been one of the most breathtaking of her life. And something else about that memory had made her treasure it, but like a lot of things she seemed to remember only half of the memory and nothing of others perhaps this was one of them.**

**The door opened admitting the two wolves, who between them half dragged and half carried their prisoner. Quinn.**

**They held him firmly upright as she approached, a darek light in her eyes. His defiance was still therew, she liked it. Though his surprise as she took a firm grip on his shoulders and lowered her head to his neck was truly satisfying.**

**Her canines extended, indenting her lower lip, she pulled her head back slightly to look him in the eyes, he asked more bewildered than frightened, ''What are you doing?''**

**In her sultriest tone she answered, ''Dinner,'' then viciously bit into his neck, he smothered a yell.**

**She relaxed as the blood flowed down her throat, rich and intoxicating, with the hidden promise of the Night World.**

**Aradia listened as Merric described the girl he knew as Charlotte, his words only made her more sure that this girl was the one from her vision. That however presented a massive problem. She wads obviously allied with the Night World. After all she had Quinn. Although like Ash she wondered what had made her switch sides.**

**Then she had a thought, ''Was she ever on out side?'' a silence followed her words. Merrics answer saw one of challenge to any who doubted his loyalty.**

''**When we met neither of us were. I left to get my head together after…after a friend of mine was killed, murdered by the Night World. He had a human soulmate. Charlotte, she knew. I needed to change. But that was the last time I saw her. She went missing a month after I left.''**

**He said it all matter of factly, but Aradia could sense confusion underneath, what if she'd left of her own volition? Forgetting her soulmate in the process.**

**Merric still fiddled with whatever he held in his hands, Aradia felt an odd aura coming from it. She kept quiet however, now was not the time. No one was really saying much though, and even blind Ariadia could almost see the tension in the room as a physical manifestation.**

''**Alright, out first priority is to get Quinn back. Alive.'' Thierry said calmly.' Merric, where will she have taken him?''**

**Merric shook his head, ''I don't know. Scarlett didn't seem to recognize me, something was different……'' he trailed off, she sensed his head droop. Then in her minds eye she saw Merric look over what he held in his hands.**

**Sharply his head snapped up. Coinciding with that Aradia felt a short burst of psychic energy from the object on Merrics hands – a dagger!**

**She strode for forward reaching for it, but her finger tips had barely brushed the daggers wooden handle when she pulled back, gasping.**

_A circle of candles burnt brightly, a girl with long black hair stuck to her head by sweat, knelt on her hands and knees panting. Another person in the circle with her, a man, with roguish red/brown hair and golden hawk like eyes, his face – handsome normally – was alight with a gleeful smile._

_The girl – Charlotte! – slowly held out her wrist, her companion slowly drew a red handled blade down a prominent vein. Blood welled out along the cut. But even as it made it's crawling progress down her arm it grew darker and darker, until, finally it was a deep midnight black. Both the blood itself and the blood visible through the skin in the veins were black._

_A smile lit both of their faces and the vision blinked out._

**As Aradia came to she realized that someone had caught her, looking up at the person who had caught her she felt rather than saw it was Ash, all humor gone from his face.**

**Taking a shaky Aradia took the seat that was offered and described her vision. A sense of dread creeped up her back. She knew now what had drawn her to the dagger. **

**The blood, but ti was no normal blood. It was an ancient force she'd been taught about once. Briefly as a child by Grandma Harmen it was an old magick called The Essence, it was one of the old powers that resided in few and killed the rest who tried to acquire it.**

**When Aradia explained this, someone asked, ''So can we still kill her?''**

**Thierry answered but Aradia, ''We can't kill her.'' His voice calm. Rashel who hadn't said a word since Merric had admitted that Scarlett/Charlotte was his soulmate spoke up.**

''**How can we not? She killed David and Gillian. She still might kill Quinn!''**

**Aradia was not the only one who looked at Thierry for an answer to that one. He and Hannah shared a look and Aradia knew what was coming. ''Because she's the fourth Wild Power.''**

**A deafening silence ensued, nobody moved or spoke at all for a moment, then Merric turned sharply and slammed the door as he left.**


	13. Damien Quinn

**Damien watched with a cool appreciation as she slept. Red would approve if they became an item but he knew she was still hung up on her soulmate - although she didn't show it - but more importantly she thought he was dead. Scarlett facinated him, but he had to be patient. Red had said so often enough.**

**She stirred and he knew he should make his presence known before she woke up on the wrong side of the bed. ''Morning sleepy, just wondered if you're getting up this side of mid-day?'' instantly alert Scarlett sat up. But not known for her good morning temprement scowled at him.**

**''Ever heard of knocking?'' she asked, pulling herself up further, then pushed her tlong, thick black hair over her shoulders. Obviously stiff from crashing on the couch she stretched out luxoriously. ''So what are you doing, slumming it here? I thought you'd still be living it up in Vegas?''**

**''Red called.'' was all he said by way of an explainantion. ''So,...what are you wearing underneath those covers?'' he asked innocently, eyes flashing wickedly at his own crudely suggestive words. His grin remained as he ducked the plush cusion she threw at him. It bounced off the left hand side door as the right side opened. **

**The grins dropped from both of their faces as they were looked over disapprovingly by a pair of golden eyes. ''Children.'' came the tired warning as Red Fern walked fully into the room, glancing briefly out of the window Scarlett had herself stared of into space out of only the previous night.**

**Even though it was barely eight in the morning Red was already dressed as if ready for a busy day at some office, thus putting Damien on high alert. Red usally preferred to get up late and not dress until after breakfast.**

**Not looking at either his youngest son, nor his grandaughter several generations down, he spoke, his voice as crisp as his perfectly tailored suit. ''Our oppratives undercover in Vegas in the Circle Daybreak have just contacted me.'' He looked them both directly in the eye. ''We're going back.''**

**A moment of silence, then asking the obviosly required to be answered question Damien said, ''Why?'' **

**''I had begun to recruit a new agent - a very valuable, very promising agent - however I've heard some...disturbing rumors.''**

**Looking sharply back at Red, Scarlett quickly regained her calm exterior and commented almost carelessly, ''I thought you were going to check Ash out at the party tonight?'' Damien frowned, who?**

**''I intend to, but I will need both of you there. We're stepping up the operation. So I'll need both of you on hand with me.''**

**Something wasn't adding up with Reds words, but before Damien could question Red on it, Red carried on speaking. ''Scarlett I want our advantage close to hand, so you'll be in charge of arranging and overseeing their permenant relocation. I want them secured before tonights party.'' He emphasized the word 'before', and Scarlett, ever the obiediant leitenant got up and left.**

**Reds suddenly solid pure golden eyes now held Damiens fiercely. ''What is it?'' Damien almost whispered, Red regarded him for a moment.**

**With barely surpressed rage he said, ''Merric Faleron is alive, it seems. He was part of the Circle Daybreak team that extracted Citrine and Beryl.'' despite the controlled rage he said it almost casually. Almost. But his gaze still scorched.**

**Practically roaring now, Red continued, ''He found her! She will remember at ANY time.'' Damien flinched. Merric - that name left a rank after taste in his mouth. A traitor. A Daybreaker. His rival.**

**Her Soulmate. **

**Although blindfolded Quinn knew there were at least two other people in the room. Well a prison, he assumed anyway. The place was cold, draughty and silent. The floor was tiled, but heavily cracked and dirty as well.**

**Taking a deep a breath as possible through his gag, Quinn focused on wriggling at his bonds, but that idea quickly fell flat. His bonds were ropes of hemp.**

**Alerted by a distant sound Quinn's vampire senses told him that someone was coming, several someones in fact. Weak from lack of blood however Quinn couldn't get even a vague impression of who was coming.**

**Part of him hoped that it was those stupid wolves from earlier, come back to finnish him off. The other half called him twenty types of selfish for wanting to give up so easily when he had Rashel.**

**But the pain from his torture wounds were excruciating, almost beyond imagining. But besides that the bite marks at his throat had yet to heal. Reminding him of his weakness and being prey.**

**''Take the four in there and these three in your van.'' a strong mid pitched voice ordered. Most deffinitely feminine. Her! He didn't even know her name, but her voice was unmistakable and her presence was so strong that he would've known it was her even in his weakened state even if she hadn't spoken.**

**A pair of rough hands grabbed him, the arms were strong and only half dragged, half carried him. After being heavily deposited in what he guessed to be a van. Trying to pull himself into an upright position he only managed to fall flat on his face.**

**Letting out a frustrated snarl he finally drifted into blissfull unconsciousness, just registering the sound of five or six other someones being dumped into the van before giving way to the blackness. **


	14. Ash Merric

**Feeling stiffuled in the tux he'd donned for the occassion, Ash descreetly pulled at the collar of his shirt. He'd been here an hour already and Red hadn't taken notice of him in the slightest, he half considered leaving. If it hadn't been important for Circle Daybreak he'd have left by now.**

**''You look a little bored, Ash isn't it?'' turning with Ash realised with a rush the speaker was Scarlett Redfern, in the flesh. Smiling charmingly he curtiously answered her.**

**''Just slightly lonely, but you could change that.'' he leered jokingly. To his almost amusement she gave a small laugh that in less deadly looking girls he would have taken for a giggle.**

**Stepping closer Scarlett brushed off her skin tight, midriff bearing black dress looked lazily around the room, her shiny black hair slipped over her face slighltly from where it was pinned back. Looking back at Ash she replied. ''I have been warned about you, Ash,'' saying his name as an almost whisper. ''But Red asked that I look after you, he's...otherwise occupied at the moment.''**

**Her flirtatious smile reminded him that she had a soulmate of her own. He wondered vaguely how she could bear to seduce others like this, it nearly killed him the once or twice he'd done so. **

**Playing his part like a pro he held out his hand and asked, ''Would you like to dance then?'' Taking his hand she pressed herself to him and they danced while they continued to converse.**

**''So tell me...Ash, what keeps you so occupied you arn't chasing a seat on the Coucil already?'' he shrugged non-chalantly. So she's been sent to check him out. Which was bad, it ment they were suspicious of his loyalties.**

**''To high a risk of being stabbed in the back I guess.'' her eyes showed an interest in that topic, slyly she replied.**

**''Stabbed by whom, though? Nightworlders...or Daybreakers?'' He wasn't fooling her! He almost let his surprise show, he'd fooled the best of them, Hunter and Lily Redfern included.**

**Keeping his composure he replied in amused tone, ''Why both of course. The Council see it as if your not against their enemies your against them while their all trying to get the jump on each other. And the Daybreakers...well the less said about them the better.'' he gave a small laugh to which Scarlett smiled in reply to, however it didn't reach her eyes which remained cold and searching.**

**For the next hour Scarlett kept him company and mentioned nothing further about Circle Daybreak. In fact by all counts she acted as if she'd never asked the question at all. Then suddenly as a song finnished she pulled him toward one of the many doors to the room, this one both small and undecorated looked like a staff one.**

**Producing a bunch of keys Scarlett opened a door of to the left Ash followed, knowing with a certainty what would follow. A point to which he was proven right as a second later she grabbed the front of his shirt and pressed her lips to his. Forcing down his first reaction of pushing her away, he instead imagined himself as one of the many vampires he's seen eyeing her up all night and returned her kiss.**

**Her arms went around his neck and his to her waist as he pulled her even closer to him their kiss deepening.**

**However barely a second later the door opened and the light was flicked on, a snarl was followed by Ash being pulled back from Scarlett. At first he thought it was this guy Damien whom he'd noticed grimacing at them earlier. Scarlett had explained he was very protective of her.**

**But to his great surprise he was niether hurt nor attacked in any way. Instead the figure moved to grab Scarletts wrists, so surprised Scarlett let her wrist be captured.**

**Scarlett glared at the guy now holding her wrists and attempted to pull away, but Ash didn't miss the naked panic in her eyes.**

**However his grip was firm and she only struggled more.**

**''Charlotte!'' snarled the figure whom Ash now realised was Merric Falleron - her soulmate.**

**''Get off me traitor!'' Charlotte screamed. Merric couldn't help but wince, she'd always had a healthy pair of lungs on her. Closing his eyes he lent in to kiss her pushing the image of Ash kissing her out of his mind.**

**The instant their lips met she stopped struggling as the pink haze enveloped them, then barely a milisecond later images began flashing in both their minds.**

_A little girl with impossibly long black hair being scolded for bad spellwork...the same girl a little older, her face shining as she spun in a witches circle...two plump women both with lavender eyes, witch eyes something about the image saying aunt...again the same girl running and laughing with some friends, one of them calling her name, ''Charlotte!'' and laughing some more...finding a birth certificate and seeing a name - not her own - and crying herself to sleep...then months of wild parties and getting drunk... drinking blood for the first time...meeting a guy she didn't know the name of who made her feel alive again and happy...losing him, the grief, the pain, the loss...then love, family who actually cared for her came...the power, the rush, the forfilment...gradually she forgot pain and hurt and loss finding love of a new kind in the twilight...a warehouse! a guy she didn't recognise but whom felt so good...HER SOULMATE!_

**Her shock snapped them both out of it, and she regarded him as though with new eyes seeing for the first time and lips hardly moving she whispered, ''Merric?''. A conflict on her face stopped him kissing her again, but she still held her wrists nodding his head.**

**''Yes it's me! Charlotte do you remember?'' she frowned, but not angryly more as if she were thinking and her thought process wasn't fast enough.**

**Behind him Merric heard someone give a reluctant attention seeking cough, he ignored it but Charlottes eyes snapped to them. One look and she seem to clarify her thoughts.**

**''Merric,'' though her tone was business like Merric relished at hearing it spoken once again by that voice from those lips, though he was soon snapped out of it by her next words. ''Red knows Ash is a traitor.''**

**All at once Merric remmebered where they were and what was going on not two minutes before. Charlotte however cut across him talking hurridly, but in a way that suggested she'd rather not being saying it. ''There are some Nightworld spies inside Circle Daybreak, they told Red that Ash had a human soulmate. Red wanted me to find out if it was true tonight. Because if it was then if he hadn't killed her he would have joined Circle Daybreak to protect her, which is exactly what they told him.''**

**Ash, whom, Merric realised had his mind still on his mission despite Charlottes revelations asked the obvious question before Merric had even thought it. ''Who's the spy.'' at that however Charlotte returned to looking more like she had previously in the evening, shooting Ash a scornful look. **

**''I'm telling you this so the pair of you will get the fuck out of here.'' but she shifted her gaze breifly to him and Merric knew she was trying to protect him.**

**Telepathically he spoke privately to Ash, ''**_We can't leave, we have to save Quinn._**'' to which Ash replied coldly, ''**_I know! _

**Losing her cool Charlotte said strongly, ''No, forget about him and go. Now! Or you will be worse of than him I can promise you that.''**

**Seeing an opening Merric ignored the fact that somehow she'd overheard a private telepathic communication and litrally ordered Ash. ''Go back to the party, she'll see you in a minute.'' Eyebrows raised, Ash left.**

**''Merric!'' Now that Ash had left he noticed a tone of appeal that was in voice now that wasn't before. ''Please, just go.''**

**Goading her he said, ''Why so you can run away and hide, pretend you don't feel ashamed? Well sorry Charlotte, but there are more important things than your guilt and remorse and hiding your emotions. You can't hide forever Charlotte!''**

**''I'm not hiding and don't call me that! Don't say anything, just go, leave. That's what you've always been so good at!'' Merrics heart squeezed as he saw the vague glistening of tears in her eyes. The tears surprised him more than her not remembering him, she never cried. Not once throughout her awful homelife, not when he left, never. In fact the only timehe could eber recall her crying was when she'd found out that her mother hadn't died in an accident as she'd always been told but had been murdered by her own soulmate, Hunter Redfern.**

**''Why didn't you realise it was me the other day?'' he asked in a different tone of voice, letting his own pain seep into it.**

**Still furiously fighting back the tears she merely looked at him, then not answering his question instead asking her own said. ''Why aren't you dead?'' He thought she ment he should just go away and die at first but the continued presence of barely restrained tears made him answer her non-sarcastically.**

**''Dead? What are you talking about?'' **

**When she didn't reply he spoke again. ''Charlotte, who told you I was dead?'' again she gave no answer, but the half hidden confusion in her eyes answered for her. Turning her left arm to face the other way he traced his finger along a vein. Within it was a special power, the Essence.**

**Aradia had told them about it, although it was powerful and only certain people could bear it, the other flaw being that to gain it there was a very differcult blooding ritual involved and you had to trust the person absoloutly as they could manipulate you during the ritual for their own purposes. Had Red Fern done that to Charlotte?**

**''I came back, a month after you left. Your aunts said you had run away with another guy.''**

**Looking exsasperated now Charlotte commented, ''Yeah I bet.'' then seeming serious again asked, ''So why bother to rescue them? You didn't even know who I was then?''**

**''I...'' but Merric trailed off, ''Look we can't talk now. And Ash can't just leave, he's already had a tracker planted on him.'' Charlottes eyebrows rose. Merric went on, ''Well Red Fern isn't a risk taker is he?''**

**Nodding Charlotte fidgeted uncomfortably in the dress and Merric for the first time appreciated that although she looked good in it she wouldn't have been seen dead wearing it had she been herself. **

**''Cover for him please,'' as Charlotte opened her mouth to object doubt flashed through her face, then clenching her jaw she nodded.**

**Without a further glance at Merric she headed out of the door, but before she closed the door behind her Merric couldn't help but say, ''and I love you...Charlotte.**

**Merric knew that as the door clicked shut, a single lone tear escaped and ran silently down her cheek. Then their connection broke and she headed back to the party.**


	15. Rashel Scarlett

**Rashel Jordan could hardly believe her ears as Ash explained what had transpired at the party, although she knew that Thierry had sent Merric in to try and contact Scarlett she'd hardly cared about some little party Ash had to attend. He did so many things like that in his undercover position for them.**

**But when he'd gotten back his report had immeadiately grabbed her attention.**

**''So she comes back from the back room and acting like nothing happened. I tried to talk to her but she just brushed it off. Then about a half a hour later Red finally made an appearence, said hi, said bye.'' shrugging to indicate that was about it, Ash sat back. His gaze Rashel noticed flickered to his soulmate, Mary-Lynnette. Although Quinn had done similar missions before his outing as a traitor, Rashel hadn't liked it but she knew it was about more then them, it was about saving the world.**

**Not one for fidgeting, but severely tempted to do so Rashel gripped her hands together in her lap.**

**''Anything else?''**

**Ash hesitated, briefly looking at Mary-Lynnette. ''She, ugh said that if Merric doesn't stay away from this, her, Red, the Nightworld, whatever. She'd kill Quinn and turn me in.''**

**He's alive? The first thought that flashed through Rashels mind. then she realised she was stupid, she'd know if he was dead.**

**Thierry seemed to be waiting on her reaction as well as Ash. **

**To prove exactly how controlled and cool she was about the situation Rashel took a drink of water before commenting, ''Well, that's simple then, Merric avoids her until we can get the intelligence on Quinns whereabouts then he can approach her and tell her she's the Wildpower.''**

**The grim looks of those around her told her that things would not work out like that. The flaw in her thinking she realised to late was there was not the time availible to find Quinn, then get the fourth Wildpower on their side.**

**Another voice cut across her slow realisation. ''Where is Merric anyway?''**

**Looking around the room it became instantly obvious that Merric was indeed not there. **

**Ten minutes later Lupe reported in that Merric had left over an hour ago. **

**Sat alone on the window still in the room that she and Quinn shared, she tried to surpress the depth of emotions that had been building up within her over the previous days.**

**''Dumb question, but are you alright?'' looking round Rashel was surprised to see Ash's soulmate, Mary-Lynnette Carter. They'd spoken briefly in the short time she'd been at Circle Daybreak, but Rashel could honestly say she didn't have a proper measure of the girl yet. When Ash had told her that his soulmate had killed a werewolf by herself she'd expected a trained fighter to turn up.**

**But when this slim brown haired, blue eyed star gazer appeared she'd expected her to be like any other of Ash's past girlfriends. Then she'd seen her kick Ash in the shins when he'd argued with his sisters for coming to Circle Daybreak because they'd brought his soulmate.**

**Grimacing, Rashel faced her visitor. ''I'm fine, I guess. But shouldn't you be with Ash, he'll be worried if your separate for too long.'' **

**Smiling sardonically Mary-Lynnette said ''Actually, I was thinking. Ash mentioned that Merric and uh, Scarlett, met in San Francisco. Then Theirry traced the van they used the other day to their as well.'' Not seeing where this was going Rashel nodded, indicating that she should go on.**

**''Well if Red Fern, Scarlett and the other one are all here. Well Quinn is probably somewhere close by, if she was telling the truth and he's still alive.''**

**''Thats a good idea, but Las Vagas is huge.'' Strangely however Mary-Lynnette didn't look disheartened at this.**

**''True enough. But I think Scarlett gave Ash a clue. What if when she said stay away from her...well it's a stretch but I think he -Merric - might know how to find her...''**

**Rashel looked at Ash Redferns soulmate with a new found respect as she continued.**

**''through the soulmate connection.'' she never said any of it like she knew everything, but with the air of a person who had confidence to speak up when it was important.**

**Half an hour later Rashel could almost kiss Mary-Lynnette, her idea had sprung Circle Daybreak into action. Merric obviously as a former Nightworld agent was well trained in concealment and stealth, but wasn't, as Thierry was reitterating entirely perfect, there would be a trail somewhere.**

**And Rashel would be on it. Along with, by Rashels own request Mary-Lynnette. **

**At yet another warehouse, one of Reds many holdings Scarlett tapped her foot impatiently as the van was loaded up. Her patience had been thinner than ever since the party, worse Damien seemed determined to stick to her like glue today. About to shout a warning to some idiots manhandling of a stack of delicate old scrolls Scarlotte stopped as she sensed the soulmate connection open up.**

**''Feel like heading to the iris later?'' Damiens deep voice penetrated her consciousness, distracting her. ''Well?''**

**Taking an inpersevable deep breath Scarlett put on her best flirtatious smile - the one that makes guys melt - and replied, ''Maybe some other time some of us have work to do.'' Pretending to pout Damien kicked at the dusty concrete floor, the sound echoing around the almost empty storage space.**

**''I do too.'' he said mysteriously then headed outside, waiting outside he was practically basking in the sun as he waited for her to question his reply further.**

**But as he neared a large, overgrown butterfly plant at the edge of the car lot Scarlett knew why she'd felt the cord pull just moments before. Attempting her usual stride she quickly caught up to Damien, putting her hand on his arm whispered, ''Tell me,''**

**Grinning in a self-satisfied manner he obliged. ''Red is giving me the Wildpower assignment.''**

**''What?'' Despite Merrics dangerously close proximity to them she had to know what he was on about. ''You're supposed to be handling the S.P one.'' The Soulmate Principle counter-operation was a key part of the plan and Damien had done a great job at capturing them so far.**

**Sliding his arm across her shoulder he began to steer her toward his limo, ''Well, Red thought you handled their movement from Cisco really well so...''**

**''I have to babysit a bunch of Daybreakers!'' As if he thought it was soothing her rubbed the top of her shoulder.**

**''It's not so bad, plus you will have time to go clubbing now. Before everyone in the Nightworld know's your face.'' Politely he opened the door for her. She however pulled from his grasped.**

**''Sorry, I've got my own lift coming in a while.'' hiding another of his childish expressions Damien shrugged and got in the Limo. Perfectly calmly Scarlett stood at the side entrance and watched and waited as the small fleet of vans accompanied by a white stretch limo drove off.**

**Mentally she gave the orders this time, **_''You can stop hiding now.''_ **cautiously Merric stepped from behind the bush. Sheepishly he grinned at her.**

**Rolling her eyes in exsasperation she turned heel and headed back inside, Merric following. Sitting in her favourite spindly chair she faced him determinedly, but to her annoyance he was silent. ''You're foolish you know that? I could have them capture ten thousand times over outside.''**

**His eyes, a deep green, were firmly locked on hers. ''But you didn't.'' it wasn't a question.**

**''Yes well that could change at any time. But I thought I made this clear, abundently so. But I guess if you want to tell Rashel that her soulmates dead, that's fine by me.''**

**''You won't kill him.'' is attitude of stating everything so assuredly began to irritate her. **

**''Don't bet on it.'' she replied, eyes flashing.**

**''The Charlotte I knew wouldn't.'' Opening her mouth to correct him his next words stopped her dead. ''Although the Charlotte I knew had red blood, not black.''**

**Merric slowly crossed the space between them. And keeping eyes steadly on hers he gently stroked her cheek. ''Merric, don't.'' she tried to turn her face away, but stubbornly Merric cupped her face in his hand.**

**Her eyes forever changing color, looked away. ''How did you know? About the Essence I mean.'' But a reply wasn't necessary, the soulmate connection which had been steadily humming since Merrics arrival had opened up further the longer he carressed her cheek. She could feel his answer. When they'd been reunited she'd been cut by a dagger, and some of her blood had stained it.**

**For the first time in long time she felt at peace and natrally calm, rather than forced. In a dream-like manner she layed her head on his chest, feeling it rise and fall softly as he breathed. Closing her eyes she stepped closer. Their connection told her he was smiling as he returned her hold.**

**Pulling her head back, she returned his smile with a kiss that was warming and caring while at the same time shivery and desperate. Soon their kiss deepened and in an attempt to get closer one of them - she was to out of it to know who - tripped but somehow landed with a thump on the $3000 doller couch.**

**Not liking being on the bottom Charlotte moved against him, then they were wrestling in intimate way. Soon his hands found the hem of her tight top and impatient with the limited room to get his hand up it he tugged up at it. Quickly her top was pulled off, followed shortly by his, both disgarded roughly onto the floor.**

**The feel of his chest on her brought on a wave of lust so strong she trembled as she moved her hand to unzip his pants.**

**''Wait,'' he was as breathless as her, and paused for another breath before continuing. ''Protection?'' Charlotte almost laughed out aloud. They hadn't seen each other in nearly nine months and he had somehow kept at least a part of his mind on looking after her, even when she was doing just fine by herself.**

**''I'm on the pill, you dolt. Now shut up and undo my bra properly. Hint, you have to undo the clasp before it will come off.'' unperturbed by her teasing he smirked back at her covering her mouth with his once again. **


	16. Keller Galen

**Silently the Daybreak oppratives crept around the warehouse, which strangely was empty. Except for a room upstairs which was some sort of office. And that was their target.**

**Morgead had nearly given them away once already when he'd found a sweet little sixty-nine Harley. On task now he held his fighting stick at the ready as Rashel, then Keller went to the door. Both wielded crossbows. Keller made a final ajustment to the firing mechanism then moved aside as Morgead raised a heavily soled boot, promtly and loudly crashed through the door almost tearing it off its' hinges.**

**Keller however hesitated at the sight that greeted them. Two bodies wrapped in one quite thin blanket lay curled up together on a couch just oppisite the door. One of the pair she knew, Merric. The other she realised was Scarlett Redfern.**

**A faint blush crept up Kellers neck at the obvious nakedness of the pair. Next to her, Rashel seemed to be trying not to yell.**

**''Merric?'' the dangerous undertone to her voice had even Keller worried. Rashel was a woman on a mission and Merric and his soulmate appeared to be in the way.**

**The biggest surprise however was Merrics complete ignorance of Rashel temper. The temper of the girl next to him seemed to concern him more. Scarlett looking both hurt and betrayed, asked in an almost child-like way, ''Is this why you came?''**

**''Charlotte, no! Never!'' Finally paying attention to a seething Rashel Merric challenged. ''What the hell are you doing here?''**

**Rashel spluttered, even Kellers eyebrows rose. What did he think they were here for. She'd already killed five soulmate couples, how could Merric even think they'd rish even half of another one, especially since he'd just went awol.**

**Choosing actions over words Rashel raised her crossbow and levelled it at Scarletts heart, just above where she'd covered herself with the blanket. ''Tell me where Quinn is or I swear to god I'll bury this in your heart so fast you won't know what hit you!''**

**Instantly Merric attempted to shield her, Scarlett however pushed him back and looked Rashel squarely in the eyes. Then looked into Merrics face and gave him a small smile.**

**Almost inaudiably he whispered, ''Wildcard...'' as he stroked her cheek. Keller barely had time to frown at his odd words before Scarlett made her move.**

**Quickly she wrapped the blanket around her, toga style. Then gymnast style bounced once on the bed, then flipped straight over their heads, Rashels arrow piercing the pillow now where Scarlett had milloseconds before been. Scarlett landed gracefully behind them, even taking the time to push a strand of hair behind her ear.**

**Keller who had followed her flip progress was the first to get into action, bringing up her own crossbow with arrow already affixed, she fired. However like Rashels arrow Scarlett dodged it with supernatural speed even for a vampire.**

**Turning once she flashed a wild smile that didn't fit her MO at all Scarlett walked calmly toward the rail outside the door, then placing a hand delicately did a volt right over it.**

**Running to the rail Keller looked over it in disbelief. The jump hadn't even phased her. In the few seconds it took her to reloads her crossbow Rashel fired hers again, but in vain as Scarlett took off on the Harley Morgead had spotted earlier.**

**''No!'' Too late though by the time Keller fired her shot.**

**Turning on her heel Rashel marched straight toward Merric about to knock his block off. Merric, whom Keller found it hard not to laugh at, was holding a fluffy white pillow over his lower area.**

**''That was our last chance to save Quinn, and you blew it!'' alarmingly Rashel seemed almost on the edge of tears. **

**Merric however was a calm as anything and even snorted briefly before taking pity on Rashel and stating simply. ''I know where he is.''**

**Against popular opinion at the CD mansion, Merric turned out to be an alright guy. At least if he was telling the truth about Quinns location. Galen admired his composure, considering that he'd been walked in on by the Circle Daybreak alite.**

**Galen concentrated on the leopard within himself, golden furr rippled down his back and across his chest, the shapeshifter fur clothing he wore changing along with his body. He along with Lupe were taking out the first set of guards, then Keller and some shapeshifter called Perry something.**

**Across from him Lupe was fully transformed. Stretching his claws out once Galen sprung into a run, Lupe just behind him. The two vampires on the door had barely turned ninety degrees when Galen leaped and took down the closest. The vampire was momentarily winded from the impact of a leopard on the chest, like a flash Galen brought a paw back and smacked the vampire straight across the face. With a dull thump the vampires head rebonded off the concrete ground knocking him out cold.**

**Whatever Lupes method of disabling the second vampire was seemed equally effective. and they were both on the move after Keller and Perry. After a few seconds Galen had pulled ahead of Lupe, leaving her behind slightly with his superior speed. Ahead was a sleek black panther and a golden yellow male lion just taking down another four guards, all vampires again.**

**The plan was they take the guard posts out in turns, however, two of the four of Keller and Perrys target where attempting to run. Keller caught one but the other had gotten into a full sprint now. Galen picked up the pace, and had soon caught up. Getting level with the vampire he smartly got in front, turned sideways and the vampire went flying over his back.**

**Unfortunately leaving to shallow gouges in his back. But knocking himself out on the floor as he landed. Having dealt with their own problems Lupe, Keller and Perry caught them up.**

**The next stage of the plan needed Galen and Keller to get into their half and half forms, quickly they did so. Keller reaching for the communicator still strapped to her leg.**

**''Rashel, we're through. All clear for the final door.''**

**''Roger that.''**

**Having to wait only seconds for their back-up to arrive still seemed an eternity in which Galens leopard senses tingled in awareness and anticipation.**

**Finally they arrived and they were on the move. Approaching the last set of doors however they slowed. There were no guards on this one. Using is keen sense of smell however Galen knew there was someone stood just on the other side of the door.**

**Ominously the door opened, serenly out walked. ''You took your time,'' commented Scarlett Redfern, though oddly looked slightly annoyed, whereas usually she didn't show emotion. Briefly her eyes roamed over their group, lingering on Keller, whom Galen thought she probably recognised her because she was only about eight feet from where Keller had nearly been torn in two by three werewolves.**

**''Through this door, next left. Interrorgation room two. Be quick about it, there's no guarentees about getting out. This is as far as I help you.'' Scarlett made to leave but Galen couldn't resist but to ask.**

**''Why are you helping us?'' Scarlett glared at him momentarily. However she didn't reply, instead dissappeared through the door.**

**Caughtiously they headed the way she had told them.**


	17. Damien Hannah

**Damien Redfern had been feeling very full of himself, then he'd arrived at the new prison building to surprise Scarlett. But not only had she left to hunt but Circle Daybreak had obviously been waiting for such an oppurtunity and had already infultrated the base. Somehow they even cracked their security camaras' codes and had switched over half of them off.**

**But worse than that on one of the few working ones Damien saw something that made him feel sick. Merric. Ignoring the security lackies asking what to do next, Damien headed straight for where he knew where Merric was.**

**All the way there he seethed, swiftly removing two oak stakes with fire hardened tips. Merric however must have heard him coming however because when Damien walked round the corner no one was there. Listening he realised Merric was nearby, somewhere.**

**Suddenly something or someone dropped from the pipes running overhead, Damien made to move out of the way, but not quite managing it and was knocked onto the ground. On the move Damien rolled to his feet, as his opponent, Merric he saw now, did the same.**

**''You made a mistake coming back, Falleron.'' Damien hissed. As he and Merric circled one another. Merric however remained very calm to all appearences. Then quick as a flash, did a cresent kick knocking the stake out of hie left hand, then turned and aimed a back kick at the other, making contact with that also. **

**As the two stakes rolled away Damien began to realise what a slight fool he was. While he had been trained rigorously by Red throughtout the seventeen years he'd been alive, Merric was seven hundred years old, give or take. He'd mastered his own body long ago. Plus he had a weight and height advantage over him.**

**''You seem to have changed you mind already.'' Merric commented. With that they exchanged a flurry of kicks and punches, Merric landing a few more than him. Both took a step back, breathing harshly. Damien, randomly thought of the pictures his father had gotten as part of intel reports on Merric ans Scarlett before they'd ever met and he'd already fallen for her. He'd gone as far as to burn one of the two of them - Merric and Scarlett - kissing, and one of her leaving his apartment one morning with mussed hair wearing one of his shirts.**

**His jealousy got the better of him and he lunged forward again, not realising until afterwards that he'd opened himself up to a attack. His balance gone, Merric took advantage yanking one arm twisting it sharply one way then another snapping it, then pulling it upwards, Merric used Damiens lack of balance and the power of his lunge to flip him over to his back.**

**''Argh!'' was Damiens shameful cry of pain. His shoulder and arm was broken in at least two places and the intensity of the pain overwhelmed him for a moment.**

**Out of nowhere a black denium clad leg appeared over head, squarely whacking Merric flying. Damien realised who the leg belonged to, only when it's owner and her arm reached down to help him up.**

**''Scarlett,'' he gasped. However she had already turned her back on him, instead facing Merric.**

**''Well, look who we have here. And here I thought you'd lost your spine when you left me.'' Scarlett commented casually. Damien completely forgot about the pain in his arm. She knew? Scarlett had known all along that Merric wasn't dead. As Damien reeled Scarlett kicked some serious ass.**

**Her first punch caught Merric completely off guard as well, then he glared at her from where he'd landed heavily for a second time. Rapidly he got his head back into the fright. As fast as Damiens fight had been with Merric, Scarlett - who was a natural fighter, - and Merrics fight was even faster. As she blocked she attacked in the blink of an eye, she launched an attack of her own, Merric did the same. **

**Their fight lasted barely a minute however when a semi-surprised looking group arrived. Judging by the fact they were carrying rather than dragging Quinn, Damien realised this must be why they'd come, the Daybreakers. Finally he remembered that he had others to deal with things like this.**

**Into his radio he barked, ''Get you asses down to corridor 9b now! Daybreaker intrusion.'' Merric had broken away from Scarlett to follow the group, Damien made to follow then for the second time in two minutes someone caught him unawares. This time grabbing his unbroken arm, pulled him to them and held a stake at his heart.**

**Damien couldn't however see whom his captor was, even as they shoved him after Scarlett in persuit of the Daybreakers. Because of his struggling they didn't catch up with them until they'd reached the outer door and were in the parking lot. Quinn was out of sight, probably in the unmarked white van parked haphazzardly in the middle of the lot.**

**Merric and Scarlett were engaged in fighting again, Scarlett seemed to have the upper hand, Merric only avoiding being staked by the smallest of fractions.**

**Finally his captor spoke, ''Scarlett!'' briefly Scarlett looked then did a double take, growing white with fury. ''Would you like me to return the favor from the other day?'' a female voice asked, maliciously.**

**For the first time ever Damien saw Scarlett hesistate. And that was all it took, Merric swiped her legs out from underneath her, she landed hard on the aspalt. And Damien heard a satisfied, ''Ha,'' from behind him. Right before he was rudely dropped on his ass, injury was added to insult by the door his captor had been holding open slamming shut right in his face as he sat up.**

**''Various cuts, bruising on the bone excetera. Nothing that won't heal after a good blood meal, and some...rest.'' Hannah barely held back a snort, at the last part. Quinn was a most reluctant patient, several nurses had already complained. Tiredly she closed her eyes breathing deeply, and just enjoying finding time to be together quietly, not working.**

**''Did you trust him?'' Thierry asked, penseively.**

**Sleepily Hannah asked, ''Who? Merric? He's a darkhorse for sure, but...he came through for us. I do now I guess, but he's got a kind of inner goodness beyond his exterior. Like Ash, but different.'' she hadn't ment to analise Merrics trustability levels out aloud.**

**Through their connection Hannah felt Thierry smile. The pinky haze was very thick when Hannah opened her eyes to look at Thierry. ''What?'' His eyes were no longer sad these days but, worry had for the moment taken up residence where that saddness had once been. But at times happiness and contentidness where there as well. Slowly but surely she would erase all the badness there altogether.**

**''I thought so too. He's meeting her again. Scarl..., I mean Charlotte now.'' Hannahs eyebrows rosed. ''He even offered to wear a wire.'' Thierry added somewhat lightly. **

**''But why?'' Thierry shrugged, wearing his thoughtful face again. Many soulmates had complicated situations, but because Merrics soulmate was the fourth Wildpower, these complications came with a time limit. ''He thinks she'll turn.''**

**Hannah remained silent for a few moments, thinking. From the photos' she'd seen of Scarlett, Hannah thought she looked eerily like Maya and found it hard to believe that someone like that could be good. But, she reasoned, Ash had Mayas' eyes also and he'd done some awful things but he was good now as well.**

**''She did help us rescue Quinn.''**

**''But in all likelyhood she was the one who caught him at the extraction of Citrine and Beryl, though Merric said it wasn't her.'' Hannah mentally considered it.**

**There was a knock at the door, knocking the pair out of their pensieve thoughts, both Hannah and Thierry looked up. In walked Nilsson. ''Sorry to bother you but there's a young lady at the gate who's very insistant that she speak to Lady Hannah.'' Thierry raised his eyebrows. ''She says her name is Chess...'' Hannah got up.**

**''It's alright Nilsson I'll see her.'' Hannah said hurriedly, as usual Nilsson merely nodded and left. Hannh looked round at Thierry. ''Chess? What's she doing here?''**

**''Did you explain to her before you left? Like I suggested.'' Hannah silence answered that. She'd wanted to tell Chess everything, she probably and the right to know she was an old soul. But beyond that Chess was her best friend, yet she knew nothing of Hannahs' life right now, not that she'd found her soulmate, her work with Circle Daybreak. The Millennium.**

**''Do you think I should, I'm sure she thought I was mad when I came to Vegas the first time. She'll think I've completely lost it now I'm living here.''**

**''Probably that I've drugged you.'' Theirry teased her, then growing serious for a moment said, ''Do you think your mom told her anything?''**

**Hannah shook her head, ''No, she knows' what's at stake.''**

**The door opened again, and in walked Chess, so familair to Hannah, she'd known Chess's soul since her first lifetime, when she'd met Thierry.**

**''Hannah! What did you do to get in at a place like this? And..'' she stopped when she looked over Hannah's shoulder and saw Thierry still on the couch. ''And who are you?'' **

**Ever the gentleman got up and introduced himself, ''I'm Thierry Descoudres. I own this house.'' then to Nilsson who was still standing at the door, said. ''No interuptions, Nilsson.''**

**''Ok, do you wanna sit down?'' Hannah asked, hopeing that she would because she didn't want her to faint or something when she finally explained everything. ''You know how I was having those...dreams?'' Chess nodded, frowning. Hannah knew she was about to sound crazy but went on anyway. ''They weren't dreams, they were memories of past lives. Mine.'' It was sort of surriel explaining everything to Chess, whom was surprisingly excepting.**

**Theirry politely stood at the window and looked out, while they - mostly Hannah - spoke. Hannah seemed to be doing pretty well, until Chess asked about him.**

**''Well, Thierry is...he's my soulmate and found me in all my lifetimes.'' she tried but somehow Chess, who seemed quite intelligent said.**

**''Yeah but how exactly did he live that long?'' Hannah looked round at him briefly but continued addresssing Chess.**

**''He lived that long because he's ...'' she hesitated, ''a vampire.'' Chess just looked at her, eyebrows raised, her lips open but no sound came out.**


	18. Theirry Poppy

**Chess took Hannah's explaination rather well all things considered, Thierry though. Until, that is, the dogs that he'd added to beef up security of the mansion started barking - and not stopping. Thierry, again stood by the window saw why.**

**Merric had returned from his rendevouz with Scarlett/Charlotte a few hours previously. But apparently he'd forgotten something. Because now here she was stood at the barred gates of the mansion.**

**''What's going on?'' a startled looking Chess asked, getting up from the couch where she and Hannah had been talking for hours. Hannah looked at Thierry wanting to know the same thing.**

**Mentally he told her, ''**_Scarlett's at the gate_**.'' Hannah mouthed 'What!' Looking out the window, he saw she didn't seem to be showing signs of hostility toward the guards, just talking. ''**_Take Chess upstairs, toward of the back of the house_**.'' he finnished, again mentally.**

**''Are those dogs being a nuisence again?'' Hannah asked in a normal voice, shaking her head.**

**Regaining the troubled look she'd worn when she'd first arrived, Chess asked. ''Why do you need dogs? You not like a celebrity or royalty.''**

**Having delt with much worse inquiries, Theirry cooly replied. ''It's Vegas. There's alot of desperate people here.'' shrugging his shoulders. ''Anyway I've got some work to be getting on with, Hannah, would you like to take Chess to the games room perhaps or your room I think some of the others want to watch the wide screen.'' **

**With a friendly smile, Thierry left Hannah and her friend to their own devices. Almsot immeadiately he encountered Nilsson. ''Sir, I know you said no interuption, however...''**

**''It's alright, Nilsson, I have eyes, I saw her at the gate. Where's Merric?''**

**''Already sent for him.'' They reached the main hall as Nilsson's radio went off.**

**''Nilsson, do have Merric?''**

**''Yes, Jared. What is she saying.'' Nilsson asked, after prompting from Thierry.**

**''Just that she wants to talk to Merric.'' Merric had finally arrived, looking sweaty, and wearing grubby training cloths. He went stright for the door, but Thierry intercepted him.**

**''I thought you said she didn't tell you anything further.''**

**''She didn't and I don't know why she's here now.''**

**Thierry didn't like the sound of that. ''Nilsson have Jared bring, Ms. Redfern inside.'' Merric made as if to protest. ''That's an order.'' For a few moment, Merric and Thierry held each others gazes, until Merric looked away, a sliver of rage showing on his usually impassive face.**

**Scarletts face gave nothing away as she walked into the entrance hall, except for a brief curious look around then she merely waited for someone to speak, or to get a reaction out of someone.**

**She was dressed in black as usual, thought more of the baggy variety today, which included a leather jacket. She made direct eye contact with Thierry. ''Hello, Descoudres.'' the entrance hall was tense, Thierry knew it.**

**Mentally he ordered, ''**_Everyone clear the hall, minimal security, stay out of it_**.'' She returned her attention to Merric. Her smile was small and warm. She and Merric were obviously talking mentally, and momentarily she looked troubled then turned, smiled brightly at Thierry, shoved something at him and walked straight out of the door.**

**Grabbing what she'd tossed him, Theirry held his hand to stop Nilsson and a few others following her. Inside was a load of photographs, in the first few, Thierry knew each and everyone of them. They were the soulmate couples whom Scarlett had killed.**

**''Merric, what's the meaning of this?''**

**His grey eyes were impassive, ''Keep looking.'' Frowning he did so, and then had to fight to keep his own face impassive as he came across one with three subjects he would bet his life on their identity. One was Quinn, judging by his cloths and wounds this was taken during his imprisonment.**

**But his cell companions...there was just no way. ''Nilsson,'' he said sharply, ''I want these photo's authenticated within the hour, no excuses.'' ever professional Nilsson took the photo's and went to follow his orders. Somehow Hannah had left Chess somewhere and had made one of the security admit her, even though he hadn't given orders to allow anyone into the entrance hall.**

**''What's going on?'' she asked, with a frown to match his.**

**''I wish I knew.'' was all he said before fiddling with his cell, waiting on the call that could turn everything upsidedown with mere weeks until the Millenium.**

**Thwack! The sound resounded in the training room as Ash Redfern landed heavily on his back, having just been thrown there by his - human - soulmate Mary-Lynnette Carter. And Poppy was rather enjoying it.**

**After she and James had befriended Ash a little under a year ago and he'd told them about what had happened in Oregon, she'd expected someone rather like Rashel to turn up. So had been rather surprised when this semi-petite, brown haired, blue eyed star gazer had showed up.**

**But her firm handling of Ash's attitude - by means of kicking him in the shins - had firmly impressed not only her, but also Mary-Lynnettes' new self-defence trianer, Rashel.**

**Not even a second after he's hit the floor, Mary-Lynnette had turned round and levelled her fighting stick at his throat. ''Yield!'' she said strongly. Some of her brown hair escaping her ponytail framed her sweaty face.**

**Ash brought his hands up, though still looking somewhat surprised to find himself in such a position, ''I yield.'' he grumbled, then attempted to pull himself up, only to find Mary-Lynnettes foot on his chest.**

**''And?'' she asked, sounding every bit like the cocky Ash of old.**

**Ash let his head fall back before submitting, ans quietly adding. ''And girls...'' she applied a twinged of pressure. ''I mean women are equal, if not better than men at all things, including fighting.'' But it was so silent in the training hall that, Ash's quiet admission was heard by all present.**

**Rashel, stood next to Poppy chuckled quietly as other laughed and jeered good-naturedly.**

**Mary-Lynnette removed her stick and reached down and offered Ash a helping hand up. Rashel stepped forward as the rest of the room returned to what they'd been doing prior to the new soulmates...um disagreement.**

**''Now Ash do you mind if I borrow her for a bit, so we can do some actual training.'' Rashel said, sarcastically. Ash grimaced, then gave Mary-Lynnette a brief glance than leaned lazily against the walls.**

**Mary-Lynnette and Rashel set off exchanging practice blows. Poppy, turned and smiled at Ash. ''Now that was definitely worth watching.'' she commented brightly.**

**Ash smiled in a similar fasion to his old conceited manner, but with more humour behind it. His eyes then returned to watch his soulmates every move. She was a natural fighter, which seemed to surprised both her and Ash. Poppy wasn't sure of the details of how the crazy-werewolf was killed, but fire and silver did come up in Ash's brief recount, and that he, Ash had not been the one to kill the werewolf.**

**Rashel caught Mary-Lynnette's stick in a trap, but surprisingly Mary-Lynnette stepped forward, turning sharply as she did so. Thus breaking the trap, reversing it and landing a shot of Rashels side, then bring herself and stick round, and struck from the rear. **

**Before Rashel recovered and could turn Mary-Lynnette delivered a blow to the back of Rashel's knee. Rashel landed hard on one knee. But she was by no means defeated. Demonstraing her obvious superior experiance and training Rashel somehow spun on the one knee and caught Mary-Lynnettes stick into a rather awkward trap and pulled her down.**

**In a flash Rashel was on her feet and bring her stick down on Mary-Lynnette, whom it appeared it would hit. So much so that Ash moved quickly to go beside her, only stopping when the clashing sound that rang out was one of wood-on-wood, not wood-on-flesh.**

**Somehow Mary-Lynnette had brought her stick up in time to block it, despite being on her back. Pushing her opponent back and rolling up. But Mary-Lynnette didn't have Rashels stamina and soon made a slip up that she was unable to slip out of, and Rashel called an end to their session.**

**She had respect in her eyes as she helped Mary-Lynnette up. ''Don't drop your guard, you stick droops when your planning a move, giving it away. Also I know you have more force to put behind you blows, in future, use it, practice or no.''**

**Poppy's own soulmate chose then to arrive, but rather than picking up on the light mood of the room seemed troubled. But was distracted by Ash teasing Mary-Lynnette, then stealing a kiss.**

**''Get a room,'' Poppy said without any real conviction as lots of soulmate couples, she and James included were reletively open with each other in public. But the vibes she was getting from James couldn't be distracted.**

**''James, what is it?'' Ash and Mary-Lynnette looked round at Poppy's unusually serious tone.**

**''They're alive.'' he said, seeming more shocked than anything. Poppy just replied by looking mystified.**

**''David, Gillian, all of them. The soulmate couples, Scarlett never killed them.'' again the room went silent, only this time the mood was of a darker nature.**

**Poppy, with disbelief etched in her face, ''But Theirry said,''**

**''It doesn't matter, Scarlett was just here, she had some photo's Thierry just got confirmation that they were authentic.'' the whole room just stared at James as if he'd gone mad.**

**The soulmate couples that had been reported dead by Theirry himself were alive? And Scarlett Redfern actually INSIDE Circle Daybreaks headquarters mansion.**


	19. MaryLynette RedFern

**The dingy and dark cells that held the prisoners, were exactly like those that had held Quinn, Mary-Lynnette thought that Red Fern must do it on purpose it would fit with what she'd seen of his handy work so far. Though she'd never met any of the couples they were rescuing, she felt immeadiate symapthy for them all and what they'd been through.**

**She was also able to take out some of her negative emotions toward Reds men, as part of the on foot armed fighting forces that took on Reds men to get everyone out. Landing a sharp cresent kick, followed by a spinning back-kick.**

**One thing she'd learnt off Rashel was that the enemy had no hesitation about killing them so she should return the favour. Swiftly she removed one of the stakes on a belt around her waist, and looked strongly into the eyes of her opponent. He had no fear in them, not her even death she suspected. Only the need to kill her.**

**With one gesture she ajusted her grip on the stake, on the second movement, she knocked his guard aside and plunged the stake into the vampires heart. His shriek would stay with her forever, but since Jeremy she knew now that she could live with that, even if the only reason for their death was the harm they'd inflicted on people like these soulmate couples for simply being in love.**

**Another vampire came at her now, apparently the vampire she'd just killed was a friend of his and he was most displeased by his demise. She soon helped him join his dear friend by giving him an stake to the heart also. The rest of the people in this massive operation were moving on now, they'd apparently gotten all of the prisoners.**

**Joining them in the large entrance hall, Mary-Lynnette discovered the crazy battle that raged there, between Daybreakers and Reds men. One fighter that stood out was Thierry himself, despite him promise to never kill again that he'd made to his soulmate, that hadn't stopped him learning from how to fight. Though these days it was a necessity to know how to fight, as Mary-Lynnette had learnt all too quickly.**

**And far shying away from the fight now, Mary-Lynnette took on the first of the enemy she came too. Whcih happend to be a werewolf. Remembering Jeremy, she swapped her stake for a silver dagger that also hung from the belt around her waist. Seeing that she was only human, the wolf disreguarded the deadly weapon she held and lunged to rip and tear at the stupid human.**

**About to finnish off the wolf several other inturupted their fight. Badly outnumbered she attempted to back peddle to get some space. The wolves had other ideas and soon started trying to get a hold on her.**

**Somehow she knew that Ash had sensed her peril and was trying to get to help her. But he was probably the furthest person from her at that particular moment, someone else however was closer. Theirry Descoudres swiftly took care of two of the wolves at once, allowing Mary-Lynnette to get free a beat off the others.**

**One of the wolves Thierry was battling had a stake which he lost as quickly as he'd picked it up thanks to a bone snapping kick to his wrist. Thierry seemed to rather get into the fight, and Mary-Lynnette too, and it was all too clear that the Daybreaker had the upper and would win.**

**Turning round to deliver another back-kick, she caught sight of a dirty looking vampire charging Thierry, stake raised. She didn't even have time to think before someone else ran in-between the attcker and his target. And in a sight Mary-Lynnette was sure she'd never forget the stake pierced throught the chest of the slender girl, knocking her back into the Circle Daybreak leader.**

**The battle froze in an instant, Reds men looking horrified, most of all was the attcker who'd delivered the fatal blow. After barely a secong Red's men fled, leaving the girl to drop to her knee's. Theirry, still behind her, and with blood spattered on his shirt, realised who she was a split secong before a dark haired vampire came at a run to her side.**

**''Charlotte!'' was the gut renching cry he uttered. Thus telling her that the girl was Scarlett, or Charlotte, the fourth Wild Power - who was about to die. Somehow she was still alive, for now, and somehow as Merric tried to touch her found the strength to brush him off.**

**Still on her knee's she lent her head back, and pushed her hair off her shoulders, and through clenched teeth said. ''Man, that hurts like a bitch.'' her voice thick with pain, and also sounding a little bit pissed off. Quick as a flash she yanked out the stake that was still protruding from her chest.**

**It came out with a sickening squelch and she dropped it too the floor, it was covered in her bright-red blood. Shakily she attempted to syand, Merric was immeadiately on is feet, reaching for her, staring in amazement at her chest. She wobbled only minutely then, flashed him a small, but nevertheless, wild-looking grin.**

**''But how?'' but Merric mystified question was cut off as she collapsed into his arms.**

**The plan was ruined, somehow the Daybreakers had not only found and recovered John Quinn, now they had the other soulmate couples. The Millenium was nigh, and the Nightworld was in pieces.**

**No matter, decided Red Fern. The important thing was the Wild Powers, that and the Circle Daybreak leaders. Soon enough one would be dealt with. Currently residing in the head quarters of Circle Daybreak was not only his moles, but also they had Scarlett.**

**Somehow they though they could control her, but she would escape soon enough, and take out her target in the process.**

**His moles would also find out the most important thing, the identity of the fourth wild power. ALready he knew Aradia had a vision about it and that the Daybreakers had at least some idea of who it was. Though his moles did not know who just yet.**

**Until then he had one daybreaker to specifically to deal with. Sat comfortable on his balcony, Lionel, his manservant announced the arrival of Red's very important guest. ''Ah Ash. I'm glad you could come at such short notice.'' Red shook his hand, half admiring Ash's composure.**

**Such a shame he was a traitor and would have to die for it. Vermin were called vermin for a reason, they were lower dis-superior lifeforms and to love them was unforgivable. But to actively betray the Night World and the Redfern name, ment that Ash wouldn't merely be killed for what he'd done, he'd be punished in the way most painful to vermin lovers.**

**Right on time he recieved a mental message from his head of security, **_''Target apprehended, enroute now, ETA two minutes.'' _**smiling Red indicated that Ash should sit.**

**''Leave us.'' he commanded his guards, swiftly they left. Ash was sat at ease, like a lazy cat, unconcerned with anything. ''So have you an answer to my question?'' Red questioned silkily. Ash took deliberate time in answering.**

**''While I appreciate the...uh offer. If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not.'' Red had known this would be his answer, Ash had always been lazy, his father had said so, though he'd fail to elaborate that this laziness did not extent to where Ash's vermin soulmate was included.**

**''Come now Ash, the millenium changes everything. Everyone will have to have a place after, wouldn't you rather yours be in a position of power?'' carefully he added, ''And I'm sure your father would be proud, afterall you are his only son.'' Ash looked at him with slightly more awareness in his eyes.**

**''And why do you mention my father?'' Red clicked his fingers. Knowing that part one of his little surprise was ready. **

**''Hello, Ash'' Ash's posture straightened slightly, and it was all Red could do not to widen his smile. **

**''Hello father.'' he said formally, looking alot less than pleased. Ash greeting was practically blanked by his father.**

**Instead he turned his attention to Red. ''Why was I called here so impromptly?'' he demanded, loudly. Inviting Ash's father to sit, which he did so after glaring for a moment. But he could hardly refuse the leader of the Night World. Red himself stood up. **

**''Now that I have both of you here and you attention also. I have a small surprise. And,'' he paused merely for effect, he could draw this out for his own entertainment. ''I'm feeling a slight peckish.'' With perfect timing Damien and the second part of the surprise had arrived just a minute earlier.**

**Two lackies brought a writhing and struggling vermin out onto the balcony, long brown whipping into her face. Ash tensed, almost inperceptible, to the point that his father, whose own reaction was to look almost as bored as his son had when he'd first arrived. **

**Red could play this like any instrument in the hands of a vertuoso. Tapping into the 'powers like only some like him could Red heard every word that Ash was mentally saying to his vermin soulmate. **_Mary-Lynnette! What happened? Duh you can't answer, look listen to me, I'm going to distract them as soon as the oppurtunity presents itself, then you need to run. And don't look back.''_

**A silent plea shone out from her eyes, but Ash's eyes were hard. ''Ash? Arn't you going to introduce them?'' **_''Stay quiet, shut down your mind, your emotions...and I love you.''_** ''Come now, I'm sure you father would like to know about your lovely _soulmate_, even if she is human.''**

**If Ash's father could have looked anymore furious Red would have been surprised. ''Ash!'' he began, practically spitting feathers. ''tell me this is a load of bull.''**

**Somehow Ash was as cool as ever, and said in a very bored sounding tone, ''Sorry to disappoint you father, but yeah she is my soulmate.'' Red had been wrong, Ash's father looked even more infruriated now than ever.**

**''It's vermin! Why didn't you kill it!'' it wasn't question, not really, it was more a exclamation of outrage.**

**''Why? It's only human, I could have fun with it.'' Ash grinned evily, ''I can do what I like with it and it can't deny me.'' he shrugged, and walked over to the vermin, and stroked one finger under her chin. ''Isn't that right sweetheart.'' she snarled at him.**

**Red almost applauded both their acting skills, he probably would've believed them if he hadn't heard Ash say **_''React like you hate me.'' _**Red relieved the lackie that was holding her and took a hold on her himself as she tried to run.**

**With her one free arm she took a pretty decent swing at him, which he stopped, midair. ''Feisty.'' he comented to Ash. As she continued to struggle, ''What does it taste like?''**

**''Not bad actually, though she can match that easily by her preformance in bed.'' While Ash said that straight-faced the vermin blushed.**

**''I hate you!'' she burst out. Ash came closer, smirking again.**

**''No you don't sweetheart, you love me.'' he said simply, leaning against the balcony wall. Unfortunately Red's patience weren't what they once were and he wanted this to end.**

**Roughly he shoved the vermin toward the wall of the balcony, which was six floors up. She would have gone over, but for the supernatural reflexes of her soulmate. ''Now Ash, why don't you tell us how you two met.'' Ash knew the game was up, at least where Red was concerned, but his father looked confused more than angry now.**

**''What does it matter?'' but that merely served to make up his fathers mind. He couldn't understand why his son, who cared for nothing no one except partying and getting laid, had stopped the vermin that ok was his soulmate, but vermin nevertheless from going over the wall of the balcony.**

**Red could practically see the cogs ticking and the bits of the puzzle of all of this falling into place, painting a very bad picture. ''Ash, kill her. Kill her now!'' Ash still had a hold on her, she hadn't struggled at all since entering into his grasp. Now he looked away, unable to meet his fathers eyes.**

**''Yes, Ash, poor, young, misguided Ash. Kill her, your human soulmate, Mary-Lynnette Carter.'' Red stepped level with Ash's father. Ash's hold on Mary-Lynnette turned protective. ''As his father what do propose we do?'' Red commented silkily. He felt rather than saw the increased tightening of his muscle.**

**He replied stiffly, ''We do what we must. Kill them. Both of them.'' Smiling satisfied, Red called he hired muscle. Instinctively Ash and his vermin soulmate stood slightly apart, with just enough space between them to assume fighting postures. For a human Red admitted to himself that the vermin fought well.**

**Moving in the flash of an eye he appeared behind her and not even pausing to savor the moment and grabbing her firmly by the shoulder then just as quickly let go as he pushed her off the balcony. Her scream barely lasted a second as she hit the ground with a sickening thud at which point her scream stopped.**

**''Mary-Lynnette!'' Ash screamed, in an absoloutly anguished tone. Red thought her name was entirely too long and riddiculous he almost laughed at how he managed to shout it without sounding so stupid. But he was taken slightly by surprise as Ash quickly disposed of those attacking him and jumped off himself.**

**Ash landed hard but somehow didn't break anything, as quickly as he could he rolled up and ran to her side. She was still breathing but her life was ebbing away, and quickly.**

**With differculty Ash scooped her into his arms and made a desperate run for the edge of the estate. Holding his hand up a few seconds, Red wanted his men delayed long enough to give Ash the illusion that he could possibly escape. **

**Suddenly a van crashed through the nearest estate wall and quickly several people rushed out to get Ash and his vermin burden inside. ''Get them!'' Red ordered sharply, but already the van doors were closing and it made it's retreat back through the hole it had just made.**


	20. Ash Quinn

**Gently Ash stroked his soulmates hand, it was a pale as the rest of her. She was alive, but barely.**

**Yet another nurse bustled in, - a witch of course. Although she hadn't woken up yet, she would live. But because she was human, the damage - two shattered legs, a broken neck plus various other broken and damaged nerves, bones and organs - Mary-Lynnette would never walk again, despite the witches best efforts.**

**So preoccupied with the hand he held, it took Ash a few moments to pick up her change of pulse. The nurse also noticed on the beeping heart monitor and lent over to flash a light into her eyes. Ash impatiently brushed her aside.**

**''Mary-Lynnette? Can you hear me?'' In dreamlike fashion her eyes finally opened, but heartbeakingly to Ash her gorgeous blue eyes were watery and full of pain and confusion.**

**''Ash?'' her voice was a croak from missuse and lack of water, ''Where are we?''**

**''We're safe, we're at Thierrys'.'' weakly she attempted to turn her head to look at him, panic lit her eyes as she realised she had a brace around her head and neck. Her breath shortened, ''Ash...?''**

**Gulping, Ash knew what he had to say, ''Both your legs are broken, as well as your neck.'' Mary-Lynnette tried to speak, tears of disbelief in her eyes. Throat burning with his next words Ash said in a just audible whisper, ''You'll never walk again.''**

**Mary-Lynnetted look a utter loss filled Ash with a black rage, the likes of which he'd never felt before. Stuggling to breath normally Ash said, ''I'll be back.''**

**Like a flash Ash tore out of the room, heading straight for the weapons storeroom. One floor below Ash walked along a corridor, vaguely registering someone walking down it from the other end.**

**''Ash?'' sommeone asked, in a concerned sounding tone. Ash however ignored her and two other people flanking her, she however had other ideas and blocked his path, forcing him to look at her.**

**''Get out of my way!'' Ash spat, attempting to shove her out of the way.**

**Despite her own not quite healed injuries Charlotte stood firm. ''Right now,'' she began when he finally stopped. ''Mary-Lynnette is going through hell in there. And more than anything,'' she paused, almost for effect, still meeting his gaze squarely. ''she needs her soulmate with her. Not running around on some crazy, half-cocked, suicidal revenge mission!''**

**Ash knew she was right, but the pain he'd felt through the chord, still coursed through him. ''Red has to pay for what he did to her!''**

**''And he will.'' it was a statement. She said it quietly and not looking at him. Her escourt was too far away to even hear her. When she did eventually look at him again, her eyes, usually clear, were clouded with anger and a dark glint that, that like in his own hinted danger. ''But that's my job.''**

**Charlotte waited for Ash to finnish calming down. Since she had saved Thierry, Charlotte had been held at the mansion, mainly by her own submission. ''I promise he will pay for what he did, Ash.'' she said it so quietly that only Ash could hear her**

**Though Ash only really knew her from when she covered his ass at Red's party he felt he could trust her. Odd, but she reminded him of how he'd been before Mary-Lynnette. Finally he let out a long breath, then nodding his head, turned to go.**

**In a calm voice he added, ''You know for a 'Wildcard', your awfully sensible.'' Merric had told him that wildcard was her nickname when he knew her before.**

**A wild flashing grin lit her face, but shadows were still in her eyes, ''Wait and see.'' He'd almost reached the end of the hall when he looked back. She was being taken for more questions he figured, but she'd not told anything so far.**

**Walking back into the sterile hospital room that was Mary-Lynnette, Ash wanted nothing more than to turn back, rather than see her in her current state, but Charlotte was right she needed him now. James, Poppy, Rowan, Jade and Kestral were all there now, all looking subdued.**

**''Can we have moment alone.'' it wasn't a question, or even a order, but they all complied anyway. Finally looking at his soulmate he noticed recent tear tracks down her cheeks. ''I'm sorry.'' he said lamely.**

**Fresh tears began to make their way silently down her face, but somehow she managed to speak. ''So I guess I won't be kicking anymore vampire butt.'' she made an attempt at a joke.**

**Then Ash did something most people thought he wasn't even capable of - cry. As he wrapped his soulmate in his embrace the tears fell as silently down his face as they had done hers. Right there and then he internally promised both himself and her that he would always love and keep on fighting for the cause that had inadvertantly lead her into danger at Red's hands. **

**Finally fully recovered, Quinn had insisted in sitting in on the interrogation of Scarlett Redfern. Beyond the fact that Rashel was already going to be in it he wanted to look her in the eye on even terms. She sat there, black hair pulled back into a rough ponytail, face impervious.**

**Since she'd been brought here after saving Thierry, she had only once been allowed to see Merric, but whatever he'd said had stopped her trying to escape. However the interrogation was falling flat on it's face. With some factions calling for her blood and other calling for her to be tortured, Quinn knew they needed results now. And that was without telling her that she was a wild power, a fact Thierry had decided to withold for the time being.**

**Quinn tried his luck, ''Who's the mole in Circle Daybreak?'' she transferred her expressionless eyes from Rashel to him, but said nothing. Beside him Rashel descreetly pushed a finger on the earpeice she wore to better her what was being said. She then nodded, looking rather peeved.**

**A moment later he understood his soulmates annoyance as Merric entered the room, it could only have been Thierry that had made Rashel let Merric come into the interrogation. But Quinn could have sworn that an actual emotion passed over Scarletts face briefly.**

**Merric didn't say anything, instead he sat in the spare chair, directly facing Scarlett. When they merely kept staring at each other Quinn quickly guessed they must be talking mentally. Looking over at Rashel he could see she was thinking the same thing.**

**Before either of them tried to regain control of the interrogation, Merric let a an impatient breath and sat back in his chair. ''Why must you always be so stubborn?'' he asked almost retorically, but more importantly he said it aloud. For a while nothing was said aloud, the Merric looked reluctantly victorious.**

**''Charlotte, please? Don't make me do something I don't want to do.'' the only reply was yet again more silence. ''I'm sorry.'' he said to the table, no longer looking at her. ''Rashel did you get those witches I asked you to get?'' Rashel nodded stiffly. ''Then if you want answers bring them in.''**

**She hesitated barely a moment, and then two, witches one guy, one girl were brought in, looking confused and worried. The guy had dull brown hair with matching brown eyes, the girl on the other hand was blonde with almost luminious blue eyes. The girl gasped, the guy looked straight toward Merric.**

**Scarlett, so shocked let her shock show through. The guy attempted to grab Merric, and confusion erupted. Scarlett and the girl attempted to stop Merric and the guy reach each other with yelling. The Daybreak opratives attempted to stop Scarlett and bust up the risk of a fight and failing at both.**

**Both he and Rahsel got to their feet, but did nothing, the shouting was quite educational if you listened. ''JJ, no don't!'' the slightly podgy girl cried. Scarlett, stood between the two guys, Merric had stood up, but only the other guy - JJ? - seemed inclined to fight.**

**The JJ guy was strong and it took Scarlett to stop him. ''JJ, for crying out loud grow up?'' JJ wasn't even paying attention to her.**

**''You bastard, have you any idea how the hell you fucked things up? Who the hell do you think you...'' JJ went flying as Scarlett nailed him. It wasn't a particularly hard or forceful shot but it did knock him onto his ass and shut him up.**

**Merric was practically oblivious as his soulmate lost it with him. ''Why in gods name did you get them involved I did all I could to protect them and even you, I don't know why.'' the blonde girl was on the floor beside a slightly dazed JJ. ''You just can't accept that I have free will, and not everything runs to how you want it. You selfish asshole, I'm not your puppet and I'm certainly not Red's!''**

**Louding but not shouting Merric replied. ''Oh really? And tell me again why you didn't remember me, or who told you I was dead? All he did was make you - yes make you - forget everything you ever cared for or loved. And in not helping us, in not helping circle daybreak, your not saving them your condemning them. Even more than you know.''**

**''Charlotte?'' a small voice said. Both Scarlett and Merric, slightly red faced from shouting looked at her, Scarlett almost as if she had forgotten that there were other people in the room. The girl however couldn't seem to find the words, instead she stood up and slapped her squarely round the face.**

**Scarletts head snapped to the side with the force of the blow from the small hands of the girl. The girl tore from the room, Scarlett, slowly put a hand to the red mark now coming up on her face. JJ picked himself off the floor and walked toward the door, turning around to say. ''You selfish bitch!'' then he too left.**

**Scarlett closed her eyes, swallowed once, then instead of doing what Quinn had come to expect of someone with her reputation, which was regain her composure and haughtily ask if they were done yet, she instead stood there. Merric went to hold her and she let him, even resting her head on his shoulder.**

**''Charlotte please?'' he tilted her face up to look at him. **

**''I can't.'' Rashel swiftly hid her dissappointment, even Quinn thought they were getting somewhere. Merric let go of his soulmate and moved away, his body language screaming that he wanted so badly to be near her yet couldn't and wouldn't. Her guards made to grab her and return her to her cell, she submitted without a fight. Only stopping as she passed Quinn and asked. ''Hows Mary-Lynnette?''**

**While surprised did answer, after a nod from Rashel that is. ''The same - alive, but she'll never walk again.'' Scarlett nodded then she too left.**

**When the door closed behind her Rashel sat down, letting out a long breath. ''Care to explain that?'' she asked Merric, eyebrows raised.**

**''Not really.'' he replied, as sour as lemon. **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVEIW, CHEERS!**


	21. Hannah Rashel

Hannah sat down hesitantly at the table of the two individuals Merrick had brought into Scarletts' interrogation, her former friends apparently. It was a long shot she knew but perhaps Hannah reasoned or at least hoped that maybe they knew something they had not already mentioned for whatever reason.

"Hi, I'm Hannah," she began brightly. The girl gave her a weak nervous smile in reply and the guy with her regarded her suspiciously, but neither of them spoke. Desperate Hannah decided the deep-end was a good place to start. "Look I don't mean to be rude, but I know you are or at least were friends with Scarlett and..."

But far more rudely than she was being the young man, whose name she remembered was JJ cut her off. "You're right, it is rude, now leave."Hannah was taken aback, she wasn't used to being spoken to in this manner by anyone at Circle Daybreak, unconsciously she had almost come to expect respect and reverence when spoken to.

An awkward silence ensued from JJ's words, but did not last as Nicky – the girl – burst out, "Her name it Charlotte! Not Scarlett, Charlotte!" Hannah's highbrows rose at her vehemence.

"Pardon?" Hannah said confused, she failed to see what the issue was between calling her by Scarlett or her lesser known name of Charlotte. She was ignored however; JJ and Nicky seemed to be talking to each other alone.

JJ rolled his eyes at Nicky, "She hasn't been Charlotte we knew since Merrick turned her and you know it." he spat out the words like they had left a bad taste in his mouth. JJ made to leave, Nicky in his wake.

Hannah thought perhaps she's misheard, Charlotte was half vampire, half witch by birth wasn't she? A Redfern and Harman. "Wait." She practically ordered, wanting clarification. Either there were two people who both looked like Scarlett Redfern, or else something else was going on here.

"I think perhaps there's some confusion her Scarlett...Charlotte – whatever – is Lamia, not made." JJ snorted in disbelief and turned away again, Nicky simply replied lamely, "Charlotte is...was a witch." And it clicked in Hannah's brain. Why they were so angry at Merric and to an extent Charlotte and why it had taken Daybreak so long to connect Charlotte Dunlath to Scarlett Redfern.

Clearly Charlotte had kept up the facade of being just a witch to everyone but Merric and then when she'd left her family and friends as a vampire they had assumed that Merric had turned her. "Charlotte is a witch, on her mother's side." Hannah began slowly, "But her father was Hunter Redfern, making he both."

JJ and Nicky looked stunned and then the denial began. "You've got it wrong, if Merric told you that he's only trying to get out of blame for whatever she's done since."

But Nicky looked a little more receptive. "So what Merric revealed her to herself?" she said with real bite in her tone.

"I don't know all the gory details just that she knew before she met him and that when she left she was tempted away by her father." This time Hannah's revelations were met with only silence. Perhaps it was wrong for her to interfere like this but between her experiences with Chess she felt Charlotte's friends deserved clarity in nothing else.

Deciding to leave them alone with their thoughts she got up said a polite goodbye and left.

Chess had proven difficult to persuade to return home, still not reassured about Hannah's sanity, but Hannah, worried for her friends safety has pulled the guilt trip card out. Chess, not wanting Hannah to have to worry about her as well as the whole world had finally agreed.

Now if only she could come up with a way to convince Charlotte to their side and she might actually have a good nights sleep for once.

Rashel's patience was really beginning to wear thin with Scarlett Redfern: she was clearly staying on her own accord yet not saying or doing anything to help them. Moreover Merric's shock tactic of bringing her former friends along had fallen completely flat other than a brief fisticuffs incident

Quinn asked another of their standard questions to be met with the usual silence when a voice came over the com in Rashels ear. "We're going to try a new approach. Ash has volunteered to try." She frowned but did say anything, Thierry would have his reasons as incomprehensible were at the moment.

"Ok, Scarlett we're going to take a break." Scarlett made to rise but Rashel shook her head. "Not you, us." She said shortly and left, Quinn behind her. They passed Ash on the way out and he gave them a cheeky grin, but a shadow in his eyes made it a little false.

Taking two recently vacated seat in the observation room it didn't take long for Rashel to become quickly bored with Ash's interview technique which was basically small talk. Normally she would've allowed her attention to drift but something in Ash's face made her suspicious.

It was a little too bland, like he was actually concentrating very hard and then it clicked: they were have a simultaneous mental conversation! "Thierry." She said a little too loudly. "Can I have a word, in private." then as an afterthought, "Please?" with raised eyebrows he followed her from the room to the deserted hall outside.

"I think Ash is talking mentally to Scarlett." She burst out as soon as the door to the observation room was closed. Thierry didn't looked overly perturbed by this news however.

"Do you think he's betraying us?" he asked slowly.

"No, of course not." Then she had an idea, "Is it part of the plan?" Now he looked a little more contrite.

"Not exactly, Ash simply pointed out that Scarlett has shown him unusual sympathy so far and so perhaps might prefer talking to him." That said, they returned to the observation room to the continuous uninteresting nonsense chatter. After only twenty minutes however Ash consented to Scarlett's request for a break and left. His excuse was that he was taking things slowly.

Rashel wasn't the only one to be unhappy at that given the rather precarious amount of time they were playing with but Thierry shook off their protests and ordered Scarlett returned to her room.


	22. Thierry Rashel

It could be the worse idea in the world to let Ash talk to Scarlett, but short of torture or sending Merrick back in, it was about all they had. If only they could work out why the hell she was bothering to keep up the ruse that they could actually hold her if she really wanted to leave. Unfortunately Merrick seemed just as clueless as the rest of them.

"I don't know what to tell you?" he shrugged, crinkling his expensive and pristine shirt as he did so. "She was never this complicated before; rash actions and impulsive decisions were her motto." A lingering sadness lay behind his eyes, Thierry was pretty sure. Regret perhaps that he no longer knew his soulmate as he once had.

"Could she be lingering around for you?" Thierry queried half heartedly. Merrick predictably shook his head. Nice to see such good relations between a couple that had found each other several years ago, Thierry thought dryly. Maybe they were just one of the couples that were so fiery they had to spend most of their time apart.

But Thierry's next words were cut off by an blaring alarm followed almost straight away by a frantic Lupe charging into the room. "Scarlett's got out!" she gasped. Merrick was out of his chair and the door in the time it took Thierry to blink.

"What happened?" he demanded of Lupe sharply as he made his own way quickly towards the holding cells. By the time they reached the entrance hall, it was thrumming with activity as the news spread like a supernatural wild fire.

"We put her in her cell an hour a go. One moment she was there and the next the door was off its' hinges." Despite himself Thierry was impressed at her power, lamia or not, for one so young. That door had been six inches of pure steel-reinforced titanium with twenty-four dead bolts and seamless hinges.

Lupe looked far away for a moment as a little voice came through her earpiece. "Sir, she'd been spotted upstairs, we diverted her from the main exits." Wondering what possible advantage there was in making Scarlett desperate was, Thierry nevertheless moved to the head of the various vampires, shape shifters and witches that headed up the stairs.

The soulmate couples that they had believed dead might have been recovered thanks to Scarlett's help, but that didn't altogether erase the enmity felt towards her. What a good job it was that they didn't know she was the final Wild Power, Thierry decided with morbid cheer.

Following Lupe and the little voice in her head they were getting way too close to the medical wing for Thierry's liking. Sure enough the big blue double doors came into view and snarls of fury already sounded within.

Sipping bemusedly on the coffee that Quinn had brought her like the big softie he could be, Rashel glanced more out of habit than anything at the monitor that showed the interior of Scarlett's cell. Since they'd put her back in there she'd sat cross-legged on the bed and stared off into space.

Only this time the monitor showed Scarlett getting up off the bed and considering the huge door that led out of her room. Quinn said something but she only caught half of it and she gave a non-committal grunt in reply, still observing their prisoner and her new behaviour, a feeling of foreboding rising.

A huge and painful screeching noise reached their ears both from the monitor and the hallway outside. Another monitor showed and huge block of metal that had previously been a door going flying into the wall opposite. It was immediately followed by about a dozen million alarms going haywire, deafening human and supernatural ears alike.

"Shit!" she exclaimed and jumped up off her seat, just avoiding wearing her hot coffee as she did so. "Scarlett's escaping!" she told Quinn unnecessarily. The next few minutes were a haze of radio messages and misguided attempts to stop her.

Finally Rashel got the order through to everyone not to confront Scarlett unless given a direct order and to block off the main exits instead. Rashel quickly ordered Lupe to inform Thierry and then hopefully find Merrick, while Rashel led those following her to confront Scarlett. She left Raven to watch the monitors and inform them where Scarlett was headed.

Somehow they managed to drive her away from the main entrance and then secured the back doors too. But Scarlett didn't seem interested in any of those destinations; instead according to Raven she seemed to know exactly where she wanted to go.

Ominously they brought them to the medical wing, to a private room in that wing to be precise. They burst through the doors with see with horror Scarlett biting the wrist of the pale and glass-like Mary-Lynnette. But when they surged at one to attack her, Wild Power or not, nothing happened.

Instead they all remained where they were as if playing musical statues, however reluctantly. The source of their paralysis appeared to be Scarlett as she continued to feed from the wrist of the conscious but feeble Mary-Lynnette, who wasn't fighting her at all.

Quinn, beside her snarled with frustration as she held even him in her thrall. Her eyes were carefully averted from them as she hurriedly drank her fill, and a great rage began to fill Rashel. Zanshin was doing nothing her, she couldn't moved, let alone fight and someone would die because of it.

In a move so unexpected it took Rashel a moment to realise what she was seeing Scarlett picked up a scalpel from the table beside the bed and sliced her own wrist. Carefully she put it to Mary-Lynnette's lips and let her drink, which she was doing willingly. Rashel's eyes widened with the realisation and she fought harder than even she knew she could and still Scarlett's power held them all.

The double doors sprang open again with a bang and five others charged in, in front was Lord Thierry himself looking lethal. Hope rose in her throat, Quinn might not be able to beat Scarlett's power but Thierry was the second oldest vampire ever to exist, if anyone could resist it was him surely?

At first they all stopped in shock at what was going off. Rashel imagined the scene from their perspective: a dozen murderous looking statues framing what appeared to be a ghost drinking the blood of an enemy vampire. Yeah, just another sane and normal day at Circle Daybreak, Rashel thought with bite.

Thierry's face scrunched up with the effort but as if in slow motion he kept moving while the others with him froze. Scarlett noticed and her eyes narrowed in annoyance. She looked quickly down at Mary-Lynnette then back at Thierry, looking frustrated but staying where she was, even as Thierry got closer and picked up speed.

The doors swung open a third time but only one person came through: Ash.

He looked terrified and out of breath, which for a vampire meant he really had run here fast. Thierry didn't even blink, only maintained his way towards Scarlett. Scarlett seemed to be showing the strained of holding back nearly twenty vampires while exchanging blood.

She pulled her wrist out of Mary-Lynnette's reach and wiped it on the bed sheet. "Give Merrick my regards she said with a ghost of a smile then turned her back on them and running full pelt through the large glass window and dropping from their line of sight.

As she did so her hold on them disappeared and they could move. Taken by surprise at her sudden ability to move, Rashel only managed to stop herself from following Scarlett out of the window by grabbing the window frame. Scarlett had landed two-footed in the paving stones beneath and set-off at a sprint towards the grounds perimeter.

She was gone before they could react and Rashel knew it. She turned around to control a snarl of frustration only for her eyes to fall once more upon the bed. Ash was at his soulmate's side now, looking like the hero from a Shakespeare tragedy, maybe Romeo at the side of Juliet in the Capulet crypt.

Mary-Lynnette looked at him weakly them promptly passed out. Rashel only knew she was alive because Ash was still in control of himself as the witches that staffed had treated her swarmed over the bed.

Thierry quickly ushered all of the vamps that had rushed in for Scarlett out. Rashel followed, her last view of the room of a distraught looking Ash holding tightly to his soulmates chalk-white hand.


	23. Red Fern James

As he knew she would, Scarlett had escaped from Circle Daybreak with ease and here she was walking into their Penthouse Suit like she'd just returned from a spa day. She smiled with the confident sass he had come to expect from her then sat down heavily on the sofa, upsetting the laptop settled on Damien's lap. His vampire reflexes meant that he was in no danger of dropping it but he nevertheless frowned at her.

"Back not two minutes and winding Damien up already, Scarlett?" he admonished in a good humoured sort of way. After all he could afford to be in good spirits. If Scarlett had returned it meant that she had discovered the information he had assigned her to get. "So the mysterious fourth Wild Power is also known as..." he began leadingly.

"Still an unknown," She said bluntly. "But not just to us, to Daybreak too." She added and Red's disappointment eased slightly. "They're clueless, even more than usual." She sneered with relish and he was glad to see her time among the vermin lovers had done nothing to soften her scorn towards those idiots.

"Then why all the rumours and posturing?" Damien queried politely. Scarlett gave a discreet eye roll that Damien missed and Red wished, not for the first time that his sole remaining son was a little quicker on the up-take.

Fortunately Scarlett refrained for once from one of her scathing replies and simply said, "They were trying to get us to focus on finding out what they knew instead of the search itself." She managed without bite for once. A look of understanding dawned on Damien's face and he nodded.

"Now see why I divide our focus's now, my children?" he said with more than a little smug satisfaction. He was disappointed that the fourth Wild Power was still an enigma but t least it meant a divided and panicked Daybreak too. .

"So the plan is?" Scarlett questioned and Red had to suppress a degree of annoyance at her continued brash manner of talking to him, even now. So much for keeping her in her place for one damn time: she was quite bad at id and therefore by default sometimes influenced Damian to do the same.

"I want you to issue a 'Kill-On-Sight' order." He responded shortly. "Apply it to any and all Daybreakers." Damien and Scarlett both sat stunned momentarily and the measure of the suggested action. "We see them, we kill them and show no quarter." He finished, showing his age in the process.

"All out war." Damien whispered as a devilish smile spread across his face. "Brilliant! In the wake of the chaos that'll cause, now way will Daybreak find the last Wild Power in time for the Millennium, let alone before us!"

"Are you sure this is the best course?" Scarlett questioned and Red stared at her until she dropped her eyes. "I just mean that might force those conflicted, or waiting to see where the power to tip this thing lies will be forced to choose too quickly. Choose wrongly."

"The power lies with us, Scarlett, or have you forgotten that so readily?" his expression was dangerous and challenging. Damien had turned to Scarlett when she'd dared to challenged his father. He would occasionally be a bit pert but an outright defiance he would never do. Their power was unquestionable despite all the stupid prophecies floating about and the fly-like annoyance of Circle Daybreak.

"Together we are unbeatable, Scarlett." He added to his father words, his faith unwavering. "Besides they have to do a hell of a lot more to not lose than we have to in order to win.

"Four less one and darkness triumphs." Scarlett added with equal solemnity.

"Darkness triumphs." Red repeated, his eyes glinting ferociously as he and Scarlett looked briefly at their wrists. Their Darkness.

"I swear if you don't stop fussing I will kick you in the shins!" Mary-Lynenette mockingly threatened her soulmate. "And it'll hurt a lot more now that I'm as strong as you." But instead of backing off he took her at her word. She shrieked with laughter as he tickled her mercilessly, over and over again.

"Give?" he asked letting her breath for a moment. Big mistake, thought James as he watched his cousin fall backwards as his soulmate took to tickling him crazy instead. James could just about hold his own snorts of mirth back but his own soulmate was an entire other issue. Poppy burst out into loud, piercing giggles so strong she was nearly crying in amusement.

Both Ash and Mary-Lynnette looked up from the sofa they'd been messing around on to see who dare mock their fun. Mary-Lynnette instantly smiled again, but it was not a ready one. Though she was no longer human, one thing that had most certainly not changed was that she was still her usual reserved self. Ash on the other hand looked as if their intrusion was the equivalent of someone cancelling Christmas and scratching his favourite car.

"Knock ever?" he asked, pulling a face and slumping sulkily against the sofa. But his grumpy expression turned into a reluctant smile when Mary-Lynnette poked him in the ribs then gave him a soft peck on the lips. Other than the day that Mary-Lynnette had taken to go through the change James had noticed that Ash just couldn't seem to stop smiling. Such was his relief: she was alive, healthy and just as keen to put it to him every chance she got.

Despite the fact it was Scarlett that had turned her, Mary-Lynette's blood was now just a very deep red, as opposed to the black it had been at first. But the really important thing that mattered was that every single injury that Red had caused her was healed as if they had never been.

James couldn't help but smile in pleasure at his cousins complete turn-around from sarcastic hard-ass to well trained lap-dog. Granted Mary-Lynnette was now on a level playing field now but she'd already gotten him under the thumb before then. His secret enjoyment of watching Ash squirm was only increased moments later when Rowan, Kestral and Jade bounced into the room, followed by the slightly more sedate Mark.

"Ashhhh!" an overly excited Jade squealed.`

Jade and Rowan bounced down either side of Ash and his newly turned, squashing them. Jade eagerly hugged Mary-Lynnette, just ridiculously glad she was alive and Ash could stop breaking his heart. Her hug was an especially vigorous one which made Mary-Lynette squeak. "Stop it!" she laughed. "You're not breakable now!" she exclaimed like it was something totally unknown to any of them.

"Less breakable but I still need to breath." She retorted as Jade released her hold. She pretended to rub her ribs like they hurt but of course they didn't. Her eyes drifted slowly to Mark, who James noticed out of her little family here was the most silent about her recent transformation.

"Hey." She said unsurely.

"Hey yourself." He replied with attitude, scoffing at her timidity. "Say, no one told me that being turned would make you less stubborn." he said with cheek then ducked as she threw a cushion his way. Only Mary-Lynnette's new vampire abilities assured that it hit him. It then bounced off him and through the now open door only to be caught in the grasp of the equally fast hands of Merrick Falleron.

The tension in the room visibly hiked: Jade was back on her feet along with Rowan, Poppy's smile dropped and Kestral's face curled into a snarl. Only Ash and Mary-Lynnette stayed where they were regarding Merrick with neutral expressions. James himself wasn't happy at Merrick's presence, he was something of an enigma and James didn't trust him. He wasn't alone in that either.

"Hey, Merrick." Ash said comfortably, his voice oozing laziness. "What can me and my ravishing soulmate do for you today?" Merrick however did not appear to be in an amicable mood.

"Why the hell did Charlotte do that?" he demanded, the question burning in his eyes and voice alike as he pointed to Mary-Lynnette like an object rather than a person.

Ash quirked an eyebrow but didn't react to Merric's own rising temper that had nearly everyone else in the room on edge. James thought perhaps it was his imagination but he could also swear that he also saw a reluctant sympathy hidden in the depths of Ash's expression.

"You're her soulmate, you tell me." He answered arrogantly. James thought for a moment that the older vampire might actually attack Ash. When he didn't Ash added. "I honestly don't know, I thought you asked her to." Merric didn't actually look like he believed him, and James was in two minds but he moved his focus instead to Mary-Lynnette.

"Then you must know!" he near enough accused her and Ash got defensive on her behalf and made to sit up. Putting a calming hand over his chest and looked boldly at the practically hissing vampire. Thierry had asked them the same questions and James didn't know what they'd told him either. But he suspected that it wasn't the same thing they were trying to pawn off onto Merric.

"When she did it all she said was did I want it and she felt bad for me, and that's it." Maybe it was her calmness that so contrasted with Ash's arrogance or maybe he thought her a more honest person than Ash but after a few moments, Merrick seemed to take her words in and actually believe them.

Without saying anything else Merrick turned on his heel and left.


	24. Thierry Poppy

Plans, meetings, orders, strategising and basically trying to work out any little thing they could do to stop the end of the worlds was just about the last thing Hannah ever expected to have to help do before Thierry came into her life this time around. Even more unfortunately it was pretty much all they did now, an impending apocalypse sort of making it hard to think of anything else. And although he'd never admit it, Thierry was really beginning to feel the sheer workload and pressure of the fate of the world resting on Thierry directly protecting the Wild Powers from the Night World.

The Scarlett issue aside, they were also still clueless about how the actual battle itself was supposed to be fought. They effectively left them planning and then re-planning how to deal with the physical threats: Red and his Night World forces essentially.

"But the dragons individually are hard to defeat, collectively no single force can deal with them. And that's without knowing their numbers." Keller interjected into the already heated discussion that was currently being had. However necessary Thierry felt it was to get this input from those who would be fighting on the front line, but it was a headache inducing process nevertheless.

"We are aware of our lack of intelligence concerning the dragons, but they are not undefeatable." Thierry began, determined not to allow anxiety over the unknown to undermine all their other efforts. "The questions here should be, what is the most effective combination to..."

A frantic looking Lupe barged into the room, belatedly realising that she'd just interrupted him, but her urgency was warring with her embarrassment. "Yes, Lupe?" he asked kindly, not for the first time lamenting the kind of awed respect some like Lupe had for him that made it hard for them to be comfortable around him.

Swiftly Lupe came forward and handed him a letter. "This just arrived." Scrawled on the envelope was the name 'Merrick'. The vampire himself surged out of his chair, though he was already sat close enough to easily see the handwriting.

"It's Charlotte's handwriting." He stated, as if the whole room hadn't already guessed the very same thing. After all Merrick hardly had an extensive list of people who'd be writing him little notes.

Thierry promptly handed it, unopened, to Merrick. Unlike most in Daybreak he trusted Merrick's honour absolutely. Merrick's eyes hungrily devoured his soulmates missive, mentally caressing the curve of each letter and seeming to cherish their familiarity.

"She wants me to meet her: alone, go figure, but not why." He summed up finally in an emotionless voice.

"When?" Thierry asked, trying to not make it as sharp as his impatience demanded.

"Tonight." Merrick met Thierry's gaze squarely. "I presume that I may go?" They both knew he wasn't seeking permission. Nothing would stop him seeing his long-absent soulmate, even for just a few minutes. Thierry nodded anyway as if he had any authority. But it still remained that Merrick was their only hope of recruiting the last and most volatile Wild Power.

"I'll wear a wire if you wish?" Surprised, Thierry hid it and decided to push Merrick's co-operative mood. When all was said and done, Jez, Delos and Illiana less Scarlett and the darkness triumphs at the Millenium. As Merrick turned to leave Thierry stopped then dead in his tracks. "It's time to tell her she's the fourth Wild Power." It wasn't a suggestion and anyone within earshot could tell.

Two hours later, Merrick had conceded to let Scarlett in on this daunting new faucet of her destiny, even though he was certain she'd take it about as well as dropping a cat in an ocean. As he had left, Thierry had the added complication of a compromised safe house to deal with. But for Merrick's meeting Thierry would have gone himself: Chess was in that safe house. As it was Hannah had insisted on going herself to help.

Worried and trying anything not to be, Thierry instead focused on his annoyance at the disruption to their planning and the extreme importance of this particular soulmate rendezvous. With a group of Daybreakers, including Ash they were set up in a room of monitors with speakers. The silence of the room was finally broken by something other than Merrick's breathing.

"Do you remember the time we had to sneak into the Primus club?" There was a sound like Merrick turning quickly, Scarlett had come from behind perhaps?

"The local council meeting: you distracted the guard and I did all the heavy lifting if I recall." Merrick responded, his tone wry.

"You didn't have to escape those greasy clutches." She actually joked in response, her voice sounding closer now. Ash, who had asked to listen in on the meet, frowned at her comment. Thierry too could see how that comment could be applied to the present situation also.

"So did you just want me here to reminisce then, Charlotte?" Merrick queried, his tine trying to be light.

"Scarlett!" she snapped with an edge of annoyance. "And no..." she paused sounding unsure now. "Do you still remember what we planned not long after that for when I turned eighteen and got free of my aunts?" That really seemed to catch Merrick off guard, if the pause that preceded his answer was any indication.

"Runaway together you mean?" Thierry was beginning to wish they could skip the more intimate and personal aspect of this little rendezvous. "Of course I remember – I screwed it all up, didn't I?"

"We did, you mean. And anyway I don't care about blame and recriminations now – only us." Another silence ensued, and Theirry imagined that Merrick was getting more shocked and surprised by his soulmate by the minute. It did sound almost too sudden and easy to be believable.

"You can't be serious?" Merrick sounded angry at the very idea. "The world is ending and you want me to just drop everything and run off into the sunset with you? What planet are you on?" he demanded outraged. Apparently that was the response Scarlett had wanted or indeed expected.

"You're damned right I'm serious! What stake does either of us have in this now? Red betrayed me, all the family I care about is dead and you did what you joined Daybreak to accomplish!" Scarlett sounded utterly determined and convinced by her own words, as if this Millennium really no longer mattered to her what ever happened now.

"I care about what happens to Daybreak!" Merrick burst out. "A world where the likes of Red is in charge and people like that are persecuted and murdered on a daily basis is not a world I want to live in, nor would Red ever just let us!"

"Don't take me for an idiot, Merrick!" they were both shouting now. "I'm fully aware of the threat Red poses to us being together. Do you really think I wouldn't deal with that threat if need be?" Now that caught Thierry's slightly wondering interest and even Ash dropped his bored expression.

"What do you mean?" Merrick's tone was full of accusation and displeasure.

"What do you think it means, Merrick?" Thierry went cold – Scarlett meant to kill Red herself so she could just run away from everything with Merrick. "We both know he'd never let me go, especially with you – a Night World traitor!" she said it very matter-of-factly, as if it was all perfectly sane to go after Red Fern on her own.

"You can't." The tension heightened in the monitoring room with that – this was the moment! Theirry's phone chose that important moment to start vibrating in his pocket, he ignored it – nothing was more important in the world right now than the fourth Wild Power.

"You don't have the right to..." but Merrick cut her off, ruthlessly seizing his chance.

"You can't risk your life to kill Red because you're the fourth Wild Power!" Theirry wished in that instance that he could see the expression on Scarlett's face at that revelation. The sound of pacing filled the silence that followed and nervously Merrick spoke. "Charlotte?"

"Y...you're lying!" Scarlett's voice shook, its confidence lost. "I don't know why, but you're lying." She sounded more like she was trying to persuade herself rather than argue with him.

"One from the twilight, to be one with the dark.: Circle Twilight, the Essence." Merrick said by way of explanation. That strange old power that Thierry found rather dark and disturbing, though maybe that was because he had only ever heard of it being misused.

"No, please no!" she practically begged in a near whisper. But it sounded so close that Thierry presumed that Merrick was close to and maybe embracing her.

"I'm so sorry, Charlotte, but it is true. Those visions you used to have, the blood, the Essence – it all fits." Merrick hesitated then added. "And Aradia Saw it."

Thierry, thanks to vamp hearing, could actually hear Scarlett's breathing growing more ragged and uneven through the hearing device. His attention was diverted by his phone vibrating again. Whatever it was clearly needed his attention if they were trying again. Ignoring his teenager-like urge to hear more of Scarlett's breakdown and answered his phone instead.

"Boss!" Lupe's panicked voice came through the phone. "It's Hannah! The Night World has her!" Thierry's heart turned cold.

All soulmates could be driven to extremities when their other halves were threatened. The big difference where Thierry Descoudres was concerned was that he really could actually use some pretty scary extremes. Worse to see was just how many pieces the Circle Daybreak leader was in over Hannah's capture. He'd been nearly this bad at first when Maya had kidnapped her, but he'd known his enemy then too. He'd know he had time before Maya Changed her and then killed her. Whereas he had no certain way to known what Red Fern would do to the woman who ultimately had killed his mother.

As Theirry paced, shouted into his phone or at actually people, Poppy noticed that one person who didn't move was Ash. Instead he was intent on the headphones, listening to something and speaking into the mouthpiece.

"Thierry!" Ash's sharp tone cut through the noise and activity in the room, his urgency unmistakable. "Scarlett had agreed to help." It took Poppy a few seconds, and then it clicked: Scarlett was Red's number two! If anyone stood a chance of anyone of saving Hannah, it was her.

Wild Power, half witch, half vampire and whatever else Scarlett Redfern was slow acting she was not. Merrick had barely stepped back into the mansion before she messaged him with a location. And a warning of their time being short.

Despite his own anxiety, Thierry had declared that the team formed to rescue Hannah would be on a strictly on a volunteer basis only. Everyone volunteered.

Scarlett was as well dressed as ever: today sporting black trousers and a deep red bustier when she met them at the underground entrance. Even in the dim light couldn't disguise the standing tension between her and Merrick though. Although maybe vampire senses had something to do with it.

"Red has left Damien in charge, so the plan is this: I already cut the security systems, Hannah is down the hall from Damien's office, and I will be distracting him." She gave them all glares as if waiting to be challenged. "You need to be in and out in ten minutes; Red is already on his way, understood?" No one objected, after all what alternatives were there.

As they divided up into two teams, James gave Poppy's arm a brief squeeze then followed his team. Lady Hannah was loved and respected by most in Circle Daybreak, both for being an old soul and for how kindly she treated everyone. Scarlett made to leave until Merrick reached for her. Despite the dire situation they were in Poppy was always intrigued to observe other soulmate couples. Scarlett and Merrick were in a whole other league of crazy.

Scarlett pulled away from Merrick's kiss almost as soon as he had initiated it, but there was a storm in her eyes that hadn't been there before the kiss. "Be ready." She told their group and left. Poppy couldn't be completely sure, but Scarlett's eyes seemed to be the colour of thunder clouds as she left.

They waited, tensions rising until Merrick's phone finally vibrated with Scarlett's signal. Poppy wasn't really sure what this building had originally been used for, but it certainly looked intimidating enough to now be the Redfern's torture house. James nodded, and Poppy dropped back from the main group and stood where she was to keep an eye and an ear open on the office where they presumed Scarlett and Damien were.

Ash and Quinn, who were with her, were as impatient as caged animals as they waited for something to happen either way. Neither of them liking just standing around so close to the enemy and taking no direct action.

"Come on Scarlett, come have some fun with me later?" Damien's wielding tone reached their ears, a slight wine to it made it less than charming.

"We have work to do." Scarlett half-heartedly protested and Poppy suspected this was all part of the distraction. Well, if they weren't all about to be betrayed anyway, and Ash seemed convinced that she was on the up and up.

"Not tonight: once Red takes Hannah, we're at our Leisure." Damien's voice dropped, seductive and persuasive. "The world isn't ending just yet babe." Quinn snorted and Poppy agreed, any girl that fell for a line like that, even if it was true, had to be an idiot.

"Well," Scarlett began, sounding a good deal less resistant. A door rattled loudly at the end of the hallway and Poppy glanced at the office door, wearily, as Ash and Quinn readied for trouble.

"Did you hear something?" Damien queried, now sounding a lot less amorous.

"No. So what exactly did you have in mind for tonight?" Scarlett had clearly changed tactics, her voice going sultry. Poppy, really, really didn't want things to get hot and heavy whilst she was in earshot. Her wish almost seemed to be answered in the most unfortunate way.

The rattling door burst open into the corridor itself and a shifter in wolf form and Keller in her half form tumbled through it, tussling wildly. Galen, fully changed cane through almost immeadiately after and clean tore out the, wolfs throat. It collapsed with a choked whine, blood spilling everywhere. Behind them was Hannah tightly wrapped up in Thierry's arms.

Whoever had handled Hannah after Red's forces had captured her had been no too gentle with her, Poppy noticed, angry on Hannah's behalf. Thierry scooped her up as if she was made of the most delicate spun sugar, and talking quietly to her and she stirred. When her head moved, a giant bruise was apparent over one side of her face and her drowsiness suddenly made sense.

"Scarlett, seriously, I think I heard something...is that blood?" this time Damien's voice came from directly behind the closed door, right before it opened. Quinn and Ash on either side were hidden, but, Poppy realised with no small amount of horror, that she was in full view.

But, instead of being attacked, Poppy was treated to a full frontal view of Scarlett and Damien necking each other. One glimpse was enough and Poppy unfroze, slipping to one side of the door, desperately trying to ignore the sounds of kissing and stumbling around from within the room. "Scarlett..." Damien tried to object weakly, anything else might have said was smothered by another round of kissing.

Thierry and the others moved quickly along the low corridor to lead them past Damien's office before they could reach the exit. Poppy knew that if Red arrived back early they would be in serious trouble. With the Essence he was probably the most powerful vampire in the world, which was scary considering how powerful Scarlett had been in resisting their forces. If he arrived but they could make their getaway they would be lucky to escape with their lives, let alone Hannah and who knew about Scarlett?

"Damien, focus." Scarlett practically ordered him and the sounds of clothing being shed began. Daringly, attracted like a magnet, Poppy couldn't resist her eyes drawing to the scene inside the door. Sure enough, Damien had Scarlett sprawled over the desk, he was topless and she wasn't far off either. Damien looked like he was seriously trying to burrow into her neck with just his lips.

Damien had his hands everywhere and his lips firmly all over Scarlett's. As distractions went it was clearly working, Poppy thought, her heart swelling in pity. Scarlett's eyes were open and staring over Damien's shoulder, she met Poppy's eyes unflinchingly. Someone came behind Poppy and the dawning horror in Scarlett's eyes told her that it was Merrick.

Totally absorbed in Scarlett, Damien moved his lips down Scarlett's neck, oblivious to the enraged, jealous despair of her soulmate. Her eyes pleaded with him to move, to leave and not interfere. Merrick didn't move, dumbstruck in horror, Poppy quickly realised it wouldn't be long before her did something that could land all of them in it, including Scarlett.

Eagerly Damian pulled down his own jeans, along with hers and Poppy knew that Merrick could not simply be allowed to just stand there and watch this. He would kill Damian and probably blow Scarlett's chance at taking out Red Fern. Not to mention the emotional meltdown that would undoubtedly ensue.

Scarlett eyes pleaded with her before she shut them and turned her head away, making up Poppy's mind. Roughly Poppy yanked him, finally drawing his attention away from the little office tryst. He came back to himself and seemed to remember the people he was with and that he could not afford an outburst here. After all, Scarlett was merely doing what she'd promised him: distract the enemy so they could rescue Lady Hannah.

Like he was in shock Merrick obeyed Poppy's steering hand, and turned away from his soulmate. He allowed himself one last heart-wrenching look into the room and Poppy saw the despair in Scarlett's face, and then he moved. The last thing Poppy saw of Scarlett was the tears, unshed in her eyes.

Soon they had cleared the building and jumped into the vehicles they had waiting and not a moment too soon. They had barely cleared the building car park before they saw a limo coming from the opposite direction. They had beaten Red Fern by mere seconds only.


	25. Damian Merrick

In fairytales when the prince finally gets the princess usually they ride off into a happily ever after. But no one ever mentioned the little problem of the apparently awkward morning after. Certainly Damian wished that someone had bothered to warn him about because it was very disconcerting. Granted Red had royally ripped them after Thierry Descoudres's vermin whore had escaped from under their very noses, but he had assumed she would be more bothered about them than that small trifle. Instead she had scarpered faster than a startled rabbit after their lecture. Then he had foolishly supposed she'd be over it by the morning, instead he got a get brief glimpse and a quick goodbye as she left to do god only knew what.

It hurt his pride to ask his father, but what Red didn't know about this world from his time in it was probably not even worth knowing. Red would be pleased at least to know that he and Scarlett had progressed in their relationship. As usual his father sensed his unease before he even spoke. "What has happened?" he demanded in a bored tone, still regarding the intelligence reports in his hands.

"Scarlett and I slept together." He told Red plainly, his father stilled but did not look up. "Last night, before all that nonsense happened." That did not provoke or move Red who continued to read and listen at the same time.

"Is there a point to this? Besides bragging?" Damian flinched, feeling like a child all over again.

"She was being…strange, this morning. Distant, but I thought everything would be alright now." He tried to stop the whine from reaching his voice but failed. Red finally looked up exasperated.

"Did you do something wrong perhaps? Not perform properly or act as I told you to?" Damian wanted to pout, he knew what to do with girls, and it wasn't like he was a virgin or something! Knowing his voice would give away his petulant feelings, Damian simply nodded. Red looked thoughtful then put his piles of reports aside. "Well clearly you were not as well informed as you believe; you obviously did or said something wrong. Do not harass her, I will speak to her." Damian wanted to argue, to protest that he wasn't that stupid but he knew when he was dismissed.

But it was Red and he trusted his judgment, especially when he had no idea himself. Like now. "Yes father." He nodded and left, his faith in his father unwavering. Scarlett was his; she was obviously just a little slow in fully embracing his father's plans for them. Of course ending her soulmate would probably help matters, but yesterday proved that she had clearly made up her mind about that damned Night World traitor.

Curious as to what Scarlett herself would say about their night of passion Damian helped himself to one of the spy holes that looked in on Red's study – with his permission of course. Scarlett looked as amazing as usual, even if his opinion was now biased by having seen her out of her cloths. Red broached the issue with his usual bluntness and Scarlett almost seemed to be blushing. Damian smirked to himself, liking the thought that it was due to him.

Red too wore a knowing smile and he pushed Scalett on it, leaning towards her to force her to look at him. But when Scarlett lifted her eyes up Damian suddenly felt chilled at the dark expression she wore. Damian seemed to see everything in slow motion, realizing in horror that as Scarlett leaned towards Red she drew something from her waistband. He moved before he thought about it, knowing Red would not see the danger until it was too late. Bursting into the room Damian could swear he was already too late. With a viciousness that scared him Scarlett thrust the silver tipped stake through his father's chest then withdrew a long dagger from the back of her bodice.

Acting instinctively Damian slammed full force into her, sending the knife flying and putting Scarlett off balance. As she staggered towards her fallen weapon he reached for his father, his eyes frantically taking in the stake buried deep in his chest. Red's eyes blazed and Damian heard in his head what his was supposed to do. Cringing he pulled the dagger out, her father's black blood spilling over his hand. Disgusted despite himself, Damian dropped it and spun to check for Scarlett's renewed attack.

She was gone.

Merrick knew Scarlett too well to think she would forget her crazy plot against Red just because she now knew she was the fourth Wild Power. This was after all the same girl who had risked her own life and their future together to kill the vampire who had threatened her best friend, even though he was more powerful than she. Now Red was the threat to people she cared about and she wasn't going to sit by and let it happened.

On cue alarms blared and Scarlett came flying out one of the side doors. Calmly his turned the ignition key and cranked up the headlights. Scarlett stopped only long enough to register that it was him before changing direction and diving into the passenger seat. "What are you waiting for moron?" she gasped between her teeth and Merrick found himself grinning at this familiar behavior, dangerous and insane situation be damned.

He pulled away cleanly, still grinning like the moron she had named him. Just for a moment it felt like it always had between them: antagonistic and fiery. They didn't speak as he drove like a bit of a nutter, both staying weary for signs of pursuit. Despite their mutual tension Merrick couldn't help but notice the patches of black blood on her cloths and hands. Crazy and infuriating she might be but he still found himself admiring her guts, world ending suicide aspect aside.

The guys on the gate to Thierry's mansion eyed Scarlett wearily but did let them through. Merrick hadn't been sure when he'd set off to rescue his soulmate whether he'd actually be bringing her here so hadn't thought to warn anyone in advance. He more abandoned his car than parked it, eager now to hold her But when he got around to her side of the car she flinched from his outstretched arms.

"Scarlett…" she looked surprised at his use of her preferred name but still kept a good distance between them. The occupants of the mansion had obviously been warned of their arrival by the guards on the gate and a slew of people came out of the main doors cautiously. Scarlett strode forward, her eyes zeroing on Thierry.

"You want me to side with you, fine." Astonishment seemed to feel Theirry's entire face. "But you will keep him away from me" she slung a finger in Merrick's direction before pushing her way past people into the mansion. Merrick stood there, a little shell shocked at Scarlett's latest crazy personality twist.

Even worse, Thierry enforced it. When Merrick tried to go into the conference room they had Scarlett in he was informed in no uncertain terms that he was to stay away from her or be turned out of the mansion. Screw this, he decided and barged into the conference room, trailing guards. His interruption however did not seem to be the biggest problem at that point however.

Jez Redfern was being held back by the guy Merrick thought was her soulmate – Morgan? And the other Wild Powers, including Scarlett looked very tense and did not notice his arrival. "I said I would side with your stupid circle I did not say I would work with those who killed my family!" Scarlett declared loudly, the venom in her words and eyes scorching.

"Scarlett…" but again she didn't allow him to finish his sentence.

"And I swear by the Goddess if I see him again I will just bloody leave!" Silence swallowed them. Scarlett could demand all that and more, he knew. They needed her and unlike the other four she was completely unpredictable and uncontrollable. He left, the argument gone out of him if not the fury and the questions.


End file.
